The Best Kind of Friend
by katie33h
Summary: AU Kagome and Sesshomaru have been friends for a long time. A new boy at school starts to mix things up. KS KI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and co. not I.

AN This is my first AU so go easy on me will you kids. Constructive criticism is welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1

Kagome's eyes looked around her and locked into the man sitting next to her on the couch in her family's home. He looked so regal, so proud, so stoic, and so out of place. No matter where he was, on the bus, in her mom's hooptie, sitting on the grass, he always looked like he should be sitting on a golden throne. It was how he held himself, and it never faltered.

They had met nearly 11 years ago. She was just a kid then, almost 6 years old. Her father had just left, or they left him, either way he was gone. Her mother, younger brother, just a baby at the time, and herself moved into the shrine that her grandfather ran.

At the time she didn't understand what had happened to her family. One day they were happy and complete, a mom, dad, 2 kids, and a fat cat; then they had to leave. Her mom and dad yelled at one another a lot, or at least her dad yelled at her mom a lot. Her mom wasn't the type of person to yell; rather she would smile and exude nothing but love and kindness. Her innocent mind didn't understand at the time what was happening to her mom; why she had to leave. She thought her mom was being mean trying to keep them away from her father. Kagome never saw the bruises on her mom; she didn't understand the cruelty in the words he spoke.

Her first night at the shrine she couldn't sleep. The house on the shrine was fine, but the shrine grounds were big, and spooky, and there was something in the air; some power that she could feel but didn't understand. In the middle of the night she found herself staring out of her second story window down unto the shrine grounds. There was movement near the God Tree, the guardian of the shrine, she squinted and strained her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. Just as she turned to go back to bed the clouds that had been covering the moon shifted and an eerie light filled the courtyard.

Next to the God Tree there was a white dog. His fur was so bright it almost looked silver. He glowed like the moon itself. At first she thought he was a ghost, but he looked so real there was no way he was a spirit of some kind. But, there was something wrong with him. He looked well fed, his fur was clean, but, that wasn't it. He looked sad, lonely, lost.

She watched him for awhile. She didn't know when she fell asleep; she woke up the next morning still at her window. She hoped her dog would be outside still. She cried when she looked out the window and he wasn't there.

That day, on her way home from school, she stopped and used the money she had scrounged up around the house and saved from her lunch money and bought a small bag of dog food. She figured from the size of that dog that the bag would maybe make one meal, but that was ok; as long as he was fed.

Before she went to bed she dumped the little bag of dog food in front of the God Tree. She tried to stay up long enough to see him again, to see if he would eat the food, but her little body just didn't have the stamina and she feel asleep. First thing in the morning she ran out to see if he ate the food, but he didn't.

For months she would go without lunch so she could save her money and buy her dog food and treats. He would never eat them, but on the nights that she was able to stay up and see him, she thought she could see his gratitude in his body language.

The thought finally occurred to her that maybe he didn't like dog food! He looked well fed, so maybe he was being fed elsewhere, although the thought that he was some else's dog killed her. That was when she decided that maybe he just wanted real food and not dog food; so she started leaving real food, steak, chicken, hot dogs, bacon, whatever she could get her hands on. The only thing he would ever eat was hot dogs, and only if they where warm. So, every night she would leave him warm hot dogs under the God Tree.

Eventually her family noticed that the hot dog supply was mysteriously depleting. They were sitting down at their evening meal when her mother brought it up.

"Kagome, you wouldn't happen to know where the hot dogs have been disappearing to would you?"

Kagome choked a little on her food and blushed; a sure sign on her guilt.

"If you have been eating all those hot dogs its ok honey, maybe we should be feeding you more at breakfast, or packing your lunch for school so that you will have more…"

Her grandfather looked up from his news paper and cleared his throat, interrupting her mom's concerned speech. "Kagome hasn't been eating the hot dogs."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked from her grandfather to her mother.

"Dad, what has she been doing with them then? You have to admit it is quite peculiar, we are going through a pack every other day." Her mother scratched her head as she thought.

"She is giving them to Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Her other and her mother said in unison.

"Does no one in this house listen to my stories? I have told you about the great and horrible Dog General a thousand times. Especially you young lady, I've been telling you of him since you were just a babe!" He waved an accusing finger at his daughter.

Kagome's mom cocked her head to the side for a moment then held up a single finger as the light in her head clicked on. "Yes, Father, I remember the stories. Is this Sesshomaru the Great Dog General?"

"No, no, no! Fine! I will tell you again, but this will be the last time, so you had better listen! Both of you!"

As Kagome's mother cleared the table of their dinner plates her grandfather filled a glass with some sake and began his tale.

"The great and horrible Dog Demon was a demon of unimaginable power. He was thousands of years old and literally shaped the history of Japan. He was in many great battles. It was because of him that demons and humans are now able to co-exist.

"Things were not always as they were now. When I was a just a boy the world was in turmoil. Demons and humans did not live together. Humans feared them and for centuries had tried to kill them off, many wars have been fought over our places in this world.

"The Dog General was unlike most demons who looked down on humans, he respected us and embraced our weaknesses. Most demons think that our emotions and mortality are weak, but he felt that knowing one was going to die meant that they lived out every day to its fullest. He was truly a great man."

"You knew him?" Kagome was completely absorbed in the story. Every word her grandfather said she committed to memory.

"Of course I knew him. He came here often and we would talk."

"Oh, grandpa, you and your stories." Kagome's mom shook her head as she put another cup on the rack to dry.

"This is a true story child!" He sputtered.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Her mother laughed gently at the old man.

"So who is Sesshomaru then?" Kagome said, excited to hear where he came into the story.

"Sesshomaru is his son."

"Oh." It was all Kagome could say. Her dog was really a demon. Who would have guessed?!

"The great General died a little over a year ago. I don't know how he died, but he was taken from this world all too early. We all should mourn his passing. Since he died Sesshomaru has been coming around here almost every night. I don't know why, maybe because he can still smell his father here, maybe because he knew this place was special to his father, but he didn't know why."

"That's why he looks so lost." Kagome slumped down in her chair.

"Yes child, I suppose so."

"Do you think he would talk to me? Is there anything I can do to make him feel better?" Tears ran down her face as she spoke. Her mother hugged her and picked her up to sit on her lap and gently rock her.

"Maybe; that's up to Sesshomaru."

Almost a year after they had come to live at the shrine Kagome came home from school to find her mother crying and holding onto her grandfather like she was a child herself.

"Mamma…" Kagome's mother scooped her up and held her as she continued to cry. Kagome patted her mother's back and did everything she could think of to comfort her mother. She didn't know what was wrong. Her mother was her parent. She was supposed to be strong. Why was she crying?

"Kagome… It's your father… he's … dead…"

Dead? What did that mean? Her young mind couldn't grasp the concept. How could he be dead? He was her father; he couldn't die. She didn't believe her mom. She didn't want to because it couldn't be true; it just couldn't.

Kagome didn't cry. She helped to take care of her brother for that night and the next day. She helped cook dinner and clean up. She hugged her mom every chance she could get. She held her mom while she mourned.

The next night she snuck out well after midnight. She sat under the God Tree and begged the gods to let her father not be dead. Didn't they understand that even though she had not seen him in a year she still loved him and therefore he couldn't be gone forever? Didn't they have the power to bring him back?

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she dug her nails into the ground and begged.

She didn't now how long she had been out there when she felt a warm gust of wind blow across her face. She turned her head to the side, coming face to face with her dog, Sesshomaru.

He was bigger in person than he looked from her second story window. Her whole head could easily fit in his mouth. Despite being nose to nose with a giant demonic dog, she was not afraid.

His bright red eyes searched her own for a moment. She felt as if he could see into her somehow. She looked right back into him. Searching him for all she was worth. Who knew if she would ever have this chance again?

He moved his warm wet nose over her face and then down her body as if he were looking for something there as well. She sat perfectly still and allowed him to sniff her.

Finally, once all examining was over, he sat down next to her and faced the God Tree as well. Kagome looked from him back to the tree then down to her lap and began to fiddle with her sleeping gown.

"My Dad died." She finally said; tears began to stream down her cheeks once more. Suddenly a very warm, very wet tongue ran up her cheek; licking away her tears.

She tried to contain herself, she really did. But, there was no stopping it, she threw her arms around his massive neck and hugged him. She buried her face in his soft fur and cried her heart out.

They stayed that way for awhile under the God Tree, Kagome finding comfort in her dog and in some way he in her. Once her tears stopped falling she found the strength in her self to leave the warmth and comfort of his fur. As she pulled away from him she left a gentle kiss on his large nose and whispered her gratitude to him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

Upon hearing his name the dog instantly stiffened and began to back away from her, baring his fangs and growling. Kagome gasped and scooted away from him on her butt, trying to get as much distance as possible. What was wrong with him? Why was he angry all of a sudden?

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, reaching her hand out to him, palm up.

She watched, transfixed, as he disappeared in a bright flash of light and in his place stood a young boy. He was older than her by maybe 5 or 6 years, in his early teens. His long silver hair whipped around him, propelled by some kind of unnatural wind. He was dressed like some kind of little warrior in white silk clothing covered by black armor made of bone and leather and on his shoulder rested a some kind of thick fur boa-thing. On his cheeks were magenta stripes that stood out in contrast against his pale skin. The only thing that gave away his identity as her dog was the little blue crescent moon proudly displayed on his brow.

Kagome was in complete awe, he was beautiful, like an angel. Her dog was an angel! She couldn't have been happier.

Her happiness was short lived and died as he narrowed his golden eyes at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Stop gawking you pathetic human girl. How do you know the identity of this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was dumbstruck. Just a minute ago he was a sweet dog who was letting her cry on his shoulder and now he was some haughty, arrogant, little man, talking down to her and looking at her as if she were nothing.

"My grandfather knew your dad." She clenched her teeth as she spoke in an attempt to keep her temper in check.

"I see." He crossed his hands behind his back and turned away from her to stare at the God Tree.

"You … you… you turned into a human!" She gawked at him, once she got her wits about her and the realization set in, pointing her finger.

"Ridiculous. I am a demon. Are your human eyes that weak or are you lacking mentally?" He turned his icy gaze back to her. She definitely liked him better as a dog.

"You look like a normal boy to me." Now it was her turn to dismiss him and gaze at the tree.

"Can a normal boy do this." He picked up a rock his hand began to glow green around the stone. Then he opened his hand the stone was being eaten away by the green acid he doused it with. Her smirked at the look of shock on her face.

"Wow, that was really neat. Can you do other stuff too…"

After that day Sesshomaru began visiting the shrine more and more often in his human form. Later Kagome learned that when his father died Sesshomaru had become depressed and chose to stay in his true form, wandering the city, to avoid his mother and others who tried to comfort him. At the time he didn't know how his father died so he followed his father's scent trying to find him. One of the many places it lead him was to the Sunset Shrine. He told her that there was something about the shrine that drew him back and he felt comforted by it some how.

Naturally, getting this information out of Sesshomaru had been like pulling teeth, but in the end she got it.

Kagome was pulled out of her musings when she realized Sesshomaru was saying something to her.

"Huh?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop THAT."

Kagome looked down where he was indicating to see that while she was remising she had been braiding the ends of his hair. She blushed and dropped the hair. "Sorry" she muttered.

Kagome leaned back on the couch and returned her attention to the movie they were watching. The move progressed and Kagome cried when the heroin died. Sesshomaru looked at her like she was stupid for crying and she threw her tissue at him.

It had always been a kind of tradition for her to spend her birthday with him. This was the first year she had a party with her girlfriends over. She was 17 and way over due for a birthday party. Sesshomaru came but spent most of the time talking to her grandfather until the girls left. She could understand if he, a grown man, didn't want to spend time with a bunch of 17 year old girls. As soon as the girls left Kagome and Sesshomaru made themselves comfortable on the couch to watch a movie and spend a little more time together.

Kagome sighed as the couple on the screen shared a romantic kiss under a cherry tree. "Hey Sesshomaru, will you marry me?" She said out of seemingly nowhere.

The hand that had been idly rubbing her legs that were resting across his lap stilled instantly.

"What?"

"Not now! I mean someday. How about this; if we turn 30 and are still single we will get married?"

Sesshomaru regarded her out of the corner of his eyes. What was she on about? "Kagome, I'm going to turn 30 before you." He tried to reason with her.

"Ok, well then when I turn 30."

"I am in no hurry to find a mate."

"Well I don't have forever you know." She huffed.

"I'll think about it." He said finally

Kagome huffed and looked back at the TV ignoring her companion. Something hard hit her in the chest and landed in her lap. Kagome looked at the offending object to see a bright pink cell phone sitting in her lap. It was the one that she had wanted, but her mother couldn't afford.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Happy Birthday Kagome."

"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck and planting wet kisses on his cheek.

Sesshomaru simply shrugged her off. "The bill is coming to me so don't get too carried away." When she moved to jump him again he held his hand out to stop her. "Watch the movie."

Kagome sat back and sighed happy, ignoring the movie in favor of playing with her new phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

AN Someone asked a great question about Sesshomaru's age, he is about 5 or 6 years older than Kagome. Thanks for all of your reviews!

Chapter 2

The Monday following her birthday party Kagome was running a little late. She had neglected her homework all weekend and wound up having to pull an all-nighter Sunday. She rushed out of the house with a slice of toast in her mouth hefting her back pack over her shoulders. Quickly, she stopped to slip her shoes on and wave goodbye to her mother; then she was off.

She ran most of the way to school pushing her way through the crowds of people as they scampered along on the sidewalk. Didn't they know that she running late? With that thought she mentally slapped herself, she had been late to homeroom like 20 times that semester and she was going to be in huge trouble if she was late again. She really hoped her mom had called the school and gave them a good excuse.

She ran into the school and straight to the administration office to get her late pass. A hefty, grumpy, old woman greeted her at the front desk.

"Late again child?"

"Yah, Sorry Miss. I think my mom might have called." Please let my mom have called!!!! Kagome mentally screamed to any God that would listen.

Once the old woman left to check the messages Kagome bent over resting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Looking to the side, she realized that she was not alone in the office. In the chairs along the wall was a boy. A cute boy. A cute hanyou boy with the most adorable ears she had ever seen.

He was sitting in one of the three office chairs with his arms crossed over his chest. She could barely see that his eyes were closed through his thick silver bangs. Kagome also noticed that he had the most annoyed look on his face. She pegged him as a student by the mandatory uniform he was wearing.

Had Kagome been a more refined person, or had any self-discipline at all for that matter, she may not have sat down next to the boy. If she had been the type of person previously mentioned, she might not have reached up and tweaked his ear. But, as it were Kagome was not that type of person and she did just that.

"Oi! What the fuck is your problem!?!?" the boy caught her arm and yelled at her baring his fangs and growling.

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. What had she been thinking? She wasn't thinking; she just molested some stranger's ears. "I'm sorry. They looked soft?" She hoped that her reason would appease him.

He threw her hand back at her mumbling something about 'stupid humans' and 'girls always wanting to rub his ears'.

"Kagome." The old woman called as she returned to her desk. "Your mother called, she told us about the car trouble so your excuse is valid. Here is your pass."

Thank you Mamma! Kagome grabbed the pass and was about to leave when the woman called the hanyou boy who's ears she had molested.

"Inuyasha, here is your class schedule as well as a tardy pass so you can get into home room."

"Yah, yah." He mumbled as he grabbed the pass and schedule from the old woman's hand. He had barely turned around to leave when Kagome yanked the schedule out of his hands.

"Damnit bitch, leave already, will ya!" He growled at her.

Kagome, not at all intimidated by his growling, looked over his schedule quickly and handed it back to him.

He thought he was in the clear. That is, until she grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the office.

"I'm Kagome. We are in the same core group so we have the same homeroom together and all the same core classes, like math, history, gym." She ticked all the classes off on her fingers.

"Uh…" before he could say anything Kagome interrupted him

"You'll really like it here, this is a great school. Hey, what are your electives?"

He looked at his schedule, "Auto shop and weight lifting."

Kagome stopped walking and looked back at him for a moment. She shook her head and laughed to herself before resuming the walk to homeroom. "How…male of you."

"Keh, I didn't pick this shit, my brother must have. What are yours, sewing and baking?"

"Drama and chorus actually."

He laughed at her, they may not be baking and sewing but those were definitely girl classes. "My name is…"

"Inuyasha, yah I know I was there in the office, remember?!"

"Well sorry for being…" he huffed.

"Were here!"

Kagome opened the door and dragged Inuyasha along with her to the teacher's desk.

"Miss Higirashi, you're late, again, you had better have a pass." The teacher sat back in his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

She slapped the pass on the desk in front of him and smiled, "Sorry, car trouble."

The teacher looked at the note for a moment then shoved it into the attendance folder. "Fine, take your seat."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and took her seat next to her friend Eri.

"And you must be Inuyasha. Welcome to this class, please take any seat you like and try not to be tardy again. Did you get a pass?"

"Yah." Inuyahsa handed the teacher the pass and took the only seat available, the one right in front of Eri.

Kagome could see Eri's fingers twitching as they watched the morning school report.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I think he is a little sensitive about his ears." Kagome whispered to Eri just as she started to reach for them.

"But, they look so soft!" Eri cooed.

"Oh they are too!" Kagome rested her head on her hands and watched the appendages in question as they twitched around with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"HEY!" Inuaysha slammed his hand down on her desk, effectively ending her day dreaming. "I'm sitting right here you know I can fucking hear you!"

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me! I was just saying! You don't have to be so rude!" Kagome pushed his hand off of her desk.

"Rude…rude… talking about people when they are sitting right here is rude, grabbing peoples ears is rude, and your calling ME rude!" By the end of his speech Inuyasha was standing over Kagome's glaring down at her.

Kagome stood, meeting his challenge, and took it one step further by poking him in the chest. "You know what Dog Boy…"

"Kagome, Inuyasha sit down NOW, or you will both be here cleaning desks after school!"

Both teens plopped down with a huff.

Four more classes together and it was finally lunch time. Inuyasha had every intention of eating his lunch in peace, no ear grabbers, no annoying chatty girls, and no Kagome, when he found himself once again being led through the school by an annoying, chatty, ear grabber, named Kagome.

"What do you want? And stop fucking dragging me around, I can walk fine on my own!" He yanked his hand out of hers.

Kagome turned around to look at him, "Escorting." She said, before grabbing his sleeve and resuming her progress toward the cafeteria.

"What?" The confused hanyou tried in vain to shake her off of his sleeve.

"I'm not dragging you I am escorting. Unless you know the school well enough to know where the caf. is in your own? What was that? No you don't, because you've never been here before. Oh, well ok, then that's why I am being a FRIEND and guiding you so that you don't get lost."

"Keh, I can smell you know. I don't need your help"

"It doesn't matter; it's still nice to have friends you know." Kagome turned back to him and smiled, a huge genuine smile that reflected in her big brown eyes, and Inuaysha knew he lost this battle.

With no more protest on Inuyasha's part, he allowed Kagome to lead him through the lunch line. He was actually grateful that she had because she was able to steer him away from anything that might have killed or poisoned him. Although, he would never tell her that.

Once they had their lunches they made their way outside and Kagome led them to the bleachers looking out onto the track field.

"So, Inuyasha, what brings you here in the middle of the year like this?" Kagome asked shoveling a bit of rice into her mouth.

"My mom- "

Before he could finish he lost Kagome's attention to another girl who had ran up to greet them.

"Kagome! I tried calling you Saturday after we left but you didn't answer. We have a meet on Friday and coach wants us on the field today after class to practice... Hey who are you?" the girl asked after taking a seat on the level below them so she could face Kagome and the new comer.

"Sango, this is Inuyasha. He's new; he was just telling me why he transferred when you came." Kagome prodded again hoping that the addition of Sango wouldn't make him shy away. Despite his attitude he seemed like a shy guy.

"I wasn't going to tell you shit." He huffed irritably.

"Yes you were!" Kagome yelled.

Sango, sensing this was about to turn into some kind of an argument chose to step in and mediate.

"So how did you two meet?" She hoped this would work, Kagome had quite a temper when provoked and this new kid seemed to have the type of attitude that would provoke her.

"I found him in the office and we became instant friends." Kagome grabbed a fry off of his tray and shoved it in her mouth. "See, we share and everything. He even let me rub his ears."

"You're a nut case. You've been dragging me around all day, I am not sharing with you," He made a big show of grabbing a piece of food off of her plate and smacking loudly, "and I did not let you touch my ears you grabby little wench!" Inuyasha's eye started twitched in annoyance when she started laughing.

Kagome doubled over laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to hold onto Sango's shoulder to keep from falling off of the bleachers. "Oh… god… you're… so… easy….AYEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

SMACK

"Do forgive me Kagome, seeing you bent over in such a way was just too much for my poor hand to resist. I am but a man you know." A boy with his black hair pulled into a pony tail at the base of his head and deep, almost purple, eyes spoke from behind Kagome, clutching his face where an angry red hand print was forming.

"You are but a pervert." Kagome sat down all previous laughter forgotten when she felt the hand groping her butt.

"Sango, my love…" he took a seat next to Sango and wrapped his arm around her.

"Save it Miroku. I heard you gave Koharu a hand job during science under the table." Sango shrugged him off of her.

"I did no such thing! We don't even sit at the same table. Plus Koharu prefers…"

"Ugh! Miroku! Keep it to yourself!" Kagome squealed. "Plus, Yuka said she was in the same class and you guys were sitting together today because both of your lab partners were out."

"Miroku…." Sango seethed. The threat in her tone of voice was clear.

Miroku finally noticed the new addition to their little lunch group who was currently looking like he would rather be anywhere then near Sango, who looked ready to kill.

"Hello my friend. My name is Miroku, and you are?" he extended his hand to the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at the hand, then Miroku, then the hand. There was no way in hell he was shaking that hand. He could smell the essence of a female all over it. He shook his head. "Inuyasha." He said finally when Miroku dropped the refused hand.

"Don't try to change the subject you pervert." Sango pulled his attention back to her.

"I wasn't I was simply being polite." Miroku tried.

The two continued to argue while Kagome and Inuyasha observed and finished their lunches. No one took notice when yet another person joined the group.

Kagome flinched and choked a little on her food when a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind, pulling her off of her seat and up trapping her between equally strong thighs.

"Hey babe. How was your birthday party? I didn't get a chance to give you your present last week. How 'bout we run out to my car and I can give it to you there." The last part he whispered in her ear after laying a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"My party was fine thanks. And stop calling me that." Kagome struggled to wipe the saliva off of her cheek and get out of his grasp.

"But babe…"

"Kouga can you let me go please?" Kagome tried the polite approach.

Inuyasha watched the interaction with keen interest. The wolf youkai was calling her 'babe' and grabbing her like he had every right. Kagome on the other hand did not seem amused. When he saw her mouth 'help me' to Sango he decided that he had seen enough.

"Her boyfriend?" he asked Sango and Miroku.

"NO!" "YES!" Kagome and Kouga replied in unison.

That was all Inuyasha needed to know. In the blink of an eye he pushed Kouga back and pulled Kagome away from him, placing her behind himself for safe keeping.

"Get your hands of my girl half-breed." Kouga growled, advancing on the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled back at him, baring his fangs. "She said she's not your girl. Or are the tics in your mangy wolf ears getting in the way of your hearing?"

The two faced off, sizing one another up. They both growled and bared their fangs to one another in a plight to establish dominance. It was about to come to blows when the bell rang signaling that it was time to return to class.

"Hey Kagome, if you ever get sick of these fucking dogs you keep fooling around with give me a call. Remember a dog is just a wolf that's too stupid to feed it's self." He winked and in a gust of wind Kouga was gone.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Kouga was really getting old. He had been at this since eight grade and Sesshomaru had already kicked his ass twice for over stepping his boundaries with her.

"Thanks Inuyasha. You're my hero." She once again grabbed his hand and dragged him off to their next class. 

The rest of the day went with out incident. Kagome arrived on the track field as requested as soon as her classes were over. The coach dismissed most of the team after a quick pep talk and reminding them to practice on their own for the meet on Friday.

By 'practice on your own', most of the students figured it meant 'go home and goof off', so they all quickly left. Kagome had not done well at the last meet so she decided to stay and do a few laps around the track. She was already in her track clothes so she figured she might as well.

Inuaysha's last few classes had not gone as well as Kagome's. He had to stay late in auto shop for "accidentally" hitting another kid in the knee with a wrench. It wasn't his fault that the stupid wolf was in his class. He didn't make him talk about Kagome way he was or insult his mother. He simply gave that asshole what he deserved.

He was walking to his car when he caught sight of a familiar dark haired girl running around the track. On an impulse, he decided to go have a look.

She was running for all she was worth, a look of sheer determination on her normally carefree, happy-go-lucky face. He was mildly surprised to see this side of the girl. He kind of had her pegged for a goofy little space cadet.

It wasn't in his plan to stay for long, he was just going to take a quick peek, but he found himself so hypnotized by her movements that he had to take a seat. He watched as the muscles in her long legs contracted and released with each graceful stride. He had to admit to himself that she really did have great legs. He did his best to shake off the images of them wrapped around his hips, but he was a male, a pubescent male at that, and one was allowed their share of fantasies, ne?

As she got closer to him he wondered if she would even see him. She was so into what she was doing it wouldn't be surprising of she ran right past him without a second glance. But, she did see him.

The look of concentration was quickly replaced with a radiant smile. She turned her head in his direction and waved, proving that that wonderful smile was for him.

The world suddenly halted in its rotation, stalling time completely. As she diverted her attention from her steps she tripped over an imaginary rock and skidded across the dirt track, landing in a miserable heap on the dirt track.

Inuaysha did his best not to laugh. It was a funny sight really, but the better part of him knew that she could be hurt. He bit the inside of his mouth to regain composure and made his way toward the short fence separating the track from the bleachers he was previously seated on.

"Kagome?" She was just laying there face down in the dirt. He could see her breathing, but she wasn't moving. He was pretty sure she didn't hit her head.

"Kagome?" He tried again.

When she continued to be unresponsive he started to panic. He jumped over the short fence in one leap and was by her side in two. Carefully he rolled her over to check her out.

She wasn't hurt, or unconscious, just horribly embarrassed. Kagome had hoped that if she just laid there and played dead he would give up and just leave her alone to die of mortification in peace. Kagome never was the lucky one.

Once he was on to her and her faking death act, she sat up on her own, groaning miserably into her hands. She just couldn't look at him!

"You're bleeding." He poked at her elbow and she winced.

Her eyes filled with tears. Not only was she embarrassed, but she was hurt too. Out of all the times she skinned her knees and elbows as a kid it never hurt this bad. Maybe when you're a kid you do it so often it doesn't hurt anymore; she reasoned. But, all the reasoning in the world was helping to stop her crying. Now she was embarrassed and stupid!

Inuaysha watched her start crying and felt horrible; he couldn't stand to see females cry. Carefully he picked scooped her up and carried her over to the middle of the field where her bag was. He rummaged through the bag until he found what he needed. He pulled out a towel, a bottle of water, and a first aide kit. He didn't even want to begin to think about why anyone would carry a first aide kit around school with them, but he had a feeling that, maybe, she made she was a bit clumsy.

He doused a towel with water. Gently, he took her elbow and wiped away the bits of dirt and blood. Every now and then she would wince and suck in air sharply through her teeth.

"That was real stupid you know." He was trying to lighten the mood, but only succeeded in making her cry a little more.

"Hey hey hey, calm down, I didn't mean it like that. Everyone falls now and then its ok; you don't have to be embarrassed." He finished cleaning her wound and fished out and appropriately sized band aide. Once the band aide was secure, much to Kagome's surprise, he kissed it. "All better, ok, no more tears."

Kagome sniffled a little and sucked up the last of her tears. He wasn't teasing her or being nasty; he was genuinely trying to help her out. "No more tears." She repeated.

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed her bags as he stood, pulling her to her feet along with him. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Kagome nodded and followed along behind him. Once settled inside of the red Honda Civic Kagome looked herself over. Her once white shirt was covered in dirt, as well as her red shorts and skin. She laughed.

Inuaysha looked over at her confused by the sudden outburst. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"That was pretty stupid." He joined her in her laughter and together they laughed all the way back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

AN:

Ive been updating fast because it was the weekend so I wrote a lot. Updates will not be this fast in the future. I'll try for once or twice a week, but sometimes muses go on vacation.

The pairings in this are Inuyasha and Kagome AND Kagome and Sesshomaru. But, there will be lots of Inu/kag stuff LOTS. Ok. So if that's not your cup of tea … sorry. I feel like im ruining the story by saying it's a Sess/Kag, but im also posting on Single Spark so that makes it kind of a duh, yanno.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Kagome balanced the bag Tupperware containers on her hip as she opened the penthouse door. Once inside she nudged it shut with her hip. "Honey I'm home!" She sang.

She spotted Sesshomaru standing just outside of the kitchen looking down the hallway at seemingly nothing. Had it been anyone else Kagome might have found it strange, but Sesshomaru had a bad habit of staring off into space.

Down the hall Inuyasha emerged from his room. He heard that girl from school, Kagome's, voice. He came out to see what the hell she was doing here, but stopped when he saw her stand on her tip toes to kiss his half-brother on the cheek and turn him to her to loosen his tie. He cocked a questioning brow at Sesshomaru.

"What did I tell you about wearing these in the house?! As soon as you step through that door this comes off." She waved the offending object around then threw over her shoulder somewhere in the living room.

Kagome went about her business completely oblivious to the other presence in the house. She hadn't even bothered to look down to hall when she kissed Sesshomaru's cheek or removed his tie.

"I came over to bring back your movie and a shirt you left at my house last week. Momma made dinner and had me bring you some. You know how she is, she hates the fact that you don't eat regularly and she isn't buying the whole 'I don't need human food' line." Kagome dug through the kitchen for plates and utensils for their meal.

Down the hallway Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru once again. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"How was your day at work?"

"Fine." He answered, never taking his eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Well, you would not believe the day I had. First I was late for school. Then I met this new boy. He's cute. He's hanyou, inu like you. Anyway, he has the cutest little doggie ears! And they are soooooo soft!" Kagome cooed placing her hands over her heart.

Down the hall Inuyasha wiggled his ears and smirked at his half-brother. Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"Oh, but that's not the point, where was I? That's right… He's totally arrogant, rude, pushy, a real jerk yanno…"

Sesshomaru smirked and Inuaysha scowled.

"That's what I thought at first anyway… then at lunch Kouga came around pulling his normal 'you're my woman' thing …"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled.

"But he defended me and Kouga left me alone."

Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru scowled.

"Then after school I fell and skinned my elbow, see…" She presented her sinned elbow so that Sesshomaru could see it. "And he cleaned it up and made sure I was ok, he even kissed it…"

Inuyasha ran his tongue over his fang and winked. Sesshomaru growled.

"I think he just acts like an asshole, but underneath it all he's really a nice guy."

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether that constituted a smirk or a scowl so he opted with making himself known. He walked out of the hallway pushing his way past Sesshomaru.

Kagome was halfway into the refrigerator, digging for something to drink. She emerged only to find herself nose to nose with a certain grumpy, arrogant hanyou.

"Inuyasha? What are you…" She looked between Inuyasha and a very angry looking Sesshomaru.

"I live here."

Kagome's brow furrowed. He lived there? Last time she checked, a week ago, Sesshomaru lived alone. "Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome, this is my half-brother Inuyasha, I see you two have already made one another's acutance." He said through clenched teeth.

Kagome was completely dumbfounded. In all of her years of knowing Sesshomaru he ever once said anything about having a brother, or anything that might have led her to believe that there was one somewhere out there.

"I don't understand. Since when do you have a brother?"

"Half-brother." Both inus corrected.

"Since about a week ago."

"Since 17 years ago, asshole." Inuyasha argued.

Kagome let out a long breath and rubbed her temple. Again, getting anything out of Sesshomaru was like pulling teeth. It was all about asking the right questions, he never gave anything voluntarily.

"When did he come to live here?" She tried.

"Late last week." Was his short answer. Sesshomaru was annoyed; he really hadn't wanted the two of them to meet. He didn't have a good reason for it; he just didn't.

"But… You were at my house all day Saturday. So, you just left him here all alone? Why didn't you bring him over too?" Kagome classicized him. It really was a mean thing to do to leave your new brother alone while you hang out with your friends. He should have been bonding with his long lost brother. Of course, Kagome's idea of how they lost and found one another again was highly romanticized, but that wasn't the point.

"He is old enough to entertain himself Kagome." Sesshomaru was getting dangerously close to loosing his temper.

"HA! I wouldn't have wanted to go anyway. I ain't a cock blocker." Inuaysha turned to Sesshomaru, "Yanno, you don't seem like the statutory rape type, ya seem too straight laced to me _big brother_, but I guess I had you pegged all wrong."

That was the end of the line that was holding Sesshomaru's temper at bay.

"Hey, we're not…" Kagome gasped and her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She didn't even see Sesshomaru move to come directly in front of Inuyasha. All she saw was his fist connect with the younger inu's jaw.

The force of the punch sent Inuyasha crashing into the wall across the room. Paint and plaster loosened by the impact raining down on him like snow. For awhile he just laid there, seemingly unconscious, slowly he lifted his hand to wipe the trail of blood away from his mouth.

"I hear the younger ones are tighter, so I guess I really can't blame ya."

Again, in the blink of an eye Sesshomaru was looming over Inuyasha. Inuyasha braced himself for the impact. When nothing happened he opened his eyes slowly, one at a time. Kagome was behind Sesshomaru with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding his raised arm at bay. He could hear her quietly pleading Sesshomaru not to hit him.

Sesshomaru could have easily gotten out of her grasp, she was but a human girl after all, but her begging him to stop his assault made him pause. The final piece that forced him to stop was the smell of her salty tears quickly filling the room.

He relaxed his stance and turned around to look at her. She looked back at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please don't fight. Please don't fight because of me." What could he do but comply when she was crying like that? It really was an unfair advantage that she had. He reached for her cheek to wipe her tears away, but she pushed his hand away.

Kagome pushed her way past Sesshomaru and knelt down next to Inuaysha. "Are you ok?" She prodded at his injured jaw, looking for any breaks or fractures.

"Keh, I'm fine. He punches like a bitch." He moved away from Kagome to stand up.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing the way she was handling his brother, who moments ago insulted her and her honor.

"You shouldn't have hit him! Of course he jumped to that conclusion, it's only logical. But, instead of hitting him you should have just explained the truth to him!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely at the girl. How dare she chastises him, and for defending her? How dare she take his brother's side? She was his friend. She was his Kagome.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Come, Kagome, I will take you home, it is dark out."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. He was trying to change the subject, that insufferable jerk. She was not going to let him get away with this! She was about to lay into him when Inuaysha grabbed her hand and dragged her past him.

"I'll take her." He grabbed his keys and dragged Kagome along with him out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sesshomaru looked around his empty apartment. Somehow, it had never seemed so empty before.

The short ride back to the shrine was spent in a tense silence. There was so much that needed to be said but the 10 minute ride just didn't feel sufficient. When the stopped in front of the shrine steps no one spoke. but no one made a move to leave the car either.

They stayed that way for what seemed like ages. Inuyasha's hand was clenching and unclenching the steering wheel in a steady rhythm. His ears were laid flat on his head. Kagome sat in the passenger seat picking at the hem of her skirt and worrying her lip.

The silence and tension were too much for Kagome, she felt like she was drowning in it and all she really wanted to do at this point was go home and go to bed. Tomorrow she would talk to Sesshomaru, when he had a chance to calm down. She could catch Inuyasha at school, if he would talk to her that is. Plan in mind, she moved to leave the car but was stopped when a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Kagome, I…uh… I know you and Sesshomaru aren't… you know…" Inuaysha cringed at the thought of his stuck up half-brother having sex with _anyone_.

Kagome sighed. Why were these damn dogs so difficult? It was a good thing she had a lot of experience dealing with them. Well, dealing with Sesshomaru anyway. Inuaysha seemed so different.

"Why were you provoking him? Did you want him to hit you?" Kagome made herself comfortable in her seat and turned her body toward him. She wasn't leaving until she was done, and if he was anything like Sesshomaru, it was going to take awhile.

Inuyasha chucked darkly and rubbed his healing jaw. "I got him to pay attention to me didn't I?"

Kagome was at a loss for words. Sesshomaru was her hero. He had been her hero since she was just a kid and seeing him as having faults… hurt. What kind of man did that make him if he could just ignore then beat up his little brother? She had only known Inuaysha for one day and he was shooting the high horse that she had put Sesshomaru on.

"What happened Inuaysha, why don't the two of you get along?" It was a stupid question, of course they didn't get along; they had only known one another for a week. And in Sesshomaru's defense he was a difficult man to get along with.

"Where was he?" He said, barely a whisper. _Where was he when I needed him?_

Kagome took his clawed hand in hers. "Where was he when, Inuaysha."

He turned to her, the sadness in his golden eyes made her heart clench. She blinked and it was gone, replaced by something else; anger, hate. He ripped his hand away from her.

"Mind your own business!" He snapped, pulling back into his carefully guarded shell.

His abrupt change in mood made Kagome recoil in her seat. She wanted to be there for him. She wanted to help him. It was in her nature to be a friend and to help those around her. A personality trait deeply ingrained in her from the time she was a child. But, the thing about helping people, you cant help then unless they want to be helped.

"Inuyasha," She cocked her head to the side and looked into his eyes, so deep he thought that she could see right through him. She took his hand back into hers, stroking it gently, "I'm your friend and I'll be there for you when you're ready to talk." That was the best she could do for the time being, and she knew it.

He looked down at her delicate, little, human hand consumed by his much larger, dangerous, clawed hand. She trusted him. He could easily hurt her, but she trusted him. Such a seemingly innocent act said more to him than her words ever could.

"My…friend…" She nodded and squeezed his hand. "I've never really had a friend before."

Kagomes face lit up with a smile like nothing he had ever seen before; he couldn't help but to smile back.

"Well then I'll just have to work extra hard to be the best friend ever!" She squeezed his hand one last time before getting out of the car. Before she closed the door she leaned back in, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head as he drove away. She was a weird one, thanking him for nothing.

Kagome watched him drive away and shook her head. He had never had a friend before so she would have to work extra hard to be the best kind there was. Now she had to deal with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched as his cell phone skittered across the wooden nightstand. He didn't have to look at it to know that it was Kagome calling, again. She had been calling non stop since about an hour ago.

Inuyasha came back from dropping her off, a 10 minute trip which took more than an hour. When he came in the door he had completely ignored Sesshomaru and went straight into his room; slamming the door for good measure.

Not long after he came in Kagome started calling. He should have answered the phone, it was the adult thing to do after all, but he really wasn't in a very adult mood. Sessomaru wasn't one to pout, but when he did he would much rather do so in private.

This time when the phone started buzzing he actually picked it up and took a look at it. It was midnight and he knew Kagome wouldn't stop until he picked up. He also knew that she had school in the morning and it would not do her well to stay up all night trying to call him. She was such a stubborn little wench.

He flipped the phone open, but remained silent.

"Sesshomaru?" She sounded tired. He felt something close to guilt, but not quite.

Silence was his answer.

He heard her sigh on the other end of line. He could picture her biting her bottom lip, something she always did nervous.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry about tonight. I wasn't taking sides. I just…"

"Just what?" He said after a long pause.

"Oh, so you are there. I was hoping I wasn't wasting my well prepared apology on nothing." He could hear the amusement in her voice.

"It must not have been very well prepared considering you have yet to complete it." He picked at his claws looking superior, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"I just didn't want to see you guys fight alright. That's all. I'm sorry if you felt like I was taking his side. You're my best friend and I am always on your side. Ok?" Her voice was soft and genuine. He didn't have to be able to smell her to know that her words were spoken in complete truth.

"You are forgiven I suppose, but please allow me to deal with my pack in my way in the future."

There was a long pause on the line. "If by 'dealing' you mean beating senseless; I will not. I will not watch the two of you fight like that."

"I will respect your disposition towards peace in your presence, but I will not make promises to refrain from violence in your absence." It was simple enough, he was Alpha and he reserved the right to punish those in his pack if need be. He didn't take the time to examine the fact that he was discussing this and bargaining with a female, normally a role that would be reserved for an alpha female.

"Sounds fair to me." Her tone was once again light and carefree; the way it should be.

"Goodnight Kagome, you'll be late for school in the morning if you do not go to sleep soon."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." He was about to hang up, "Oh, and, I think your ears are cute too." The line went dead with him staring dumbly at the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuaysha and co are property of Rumiko Takahashi and co.

AN: This was meant to be a 2 part chapter but I am having issues with the second half. I re-wrote it like 4 times and I am just not happy with it. So I decided to just split it and post this part. Sigh My muse took a damn hike on this one. Then to make shit worse I was watching Inuyasha last night and it was the 'together forever with Lord Sesshomaru' episode, so I kind of got on a little Rin/Sesshomaru kick. So I posted a story I have been sitting on for a minute. Check it out if you like. Or not. Either way.

Dear reader **Ginny**. Thanks for your reviews. And I agree, I don't really like stories where Inuyasha is just an a-hole for no real reason. He has issues and even though this is a AU, part of what im trying to do here is hold true to those issues. Ive been worried about being flamed because I have posted this as a Sess/Kag fic but there has been a lot of Kag/Inu love goin on, but if you ask me there needs to be in order to make a good Sess/kag fic, being that it is the most unlikely pairing next to Sango/ Sess. Anyway im don't preaching … read on.

Chapter 4

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" Inuaysha called to the raven haired woman walking through the school hall in front of him. It was the third time he had called to her and she didn't answer.

He sprinted to catch up to her. He caught her wrist and tugged her back. The girl who turned around was NOT the girl who the night before declared her friendship to him. They looked similar, but this girl's eyes were much more serious than Kagome. Upon closer inspection she was a little taller as well. She didn't smell the same as Kagome either. Kagome smelled like fresh cut grass and the air before it rained. This new girl shared that special rain smell, but smelt like soil instead of grass.

"Get your hands off of me half-demon!" The anger in her voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"Uh… sorry I thought you were Kagome." He found the anger in her eyes undeniably beautiful; despite the fact that it was being directed toward him.

"Do I look like that little twit?"

"Yah?" Well, it was true, she did. It didn't help that every girl in the school wore the same thing.

"Surely, even a mere half-demon, possesses a strong enough sense of smell to differentiate the two of us." She snapped.

He could see her temper rising and with it that rain smell. He was about to come up with some kind of witty retort when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Good morning Kikyo, you will have to excuse my friend here; this is only his second day here." Miroku supplied, gently steering Inuyasha away from the irate Kikyo.

Kikyo huffed and continued walking in the direction she had been before Inuaysha interrupted her.

"I see you met Kikyo she is …"Miroku watched the girl walk away as he thought of the proper words to use to describe her.

"Hot." Inuyasha supplied.

"I was going to say a cold-hearted, man-hating, bitch … but I guess hot is fair as well." He looked over to Inuyasha who was still looking down the hall where Kikyo disappeared.

Miroku sighed, sensing his new friend's intentions toward the girl. "Inuyasha, Kikyo is… not a girl someone such as you should become involved in."

"What do you mean? Because I'm a half-demon?" He growled at the other young man; taking his comment as an insult.

"Because you are a demon." Miroku shook his head.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the front of his shirt, "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" He was getting highly annoyed. So what if he was a demon?

Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Kikyo doesn't associate with demons." He pulled his shirt from Inuysha's hand and straightened it out.

Inuyasha's ears dropped to lie flat against his head. "She's one of those huh?" The disappointment was apparent in his tone. There were those out there who chose not to associate with demons. Humans that tended to fear them and keep their distance.

Miroku nodded. "She's not just one of them… she is them. Kikyo's father works for the government, he is one of the leaders of the 'equality' movement."

Inuyash's mouth warped into an 'o' shape. The equality movement was a series of legislative movements to bring about 'equality' amongst humans and demons. By 'equality' they mean to make humans equal to demons. The legislation proposed ranged from banning demons from attending public schools, to higher taxes being imposed on demons. The most recent was a bill forcing demons to register with the government so that they can be individually tacked and monitored, like animals.

"Are her and Kagome related?" Inuyasha couldn't imagine Kagome being involved in something like that; she was so accepting. Not only was she friends with his half-brother, but offered to be friends with him as well. But they looked so much alike.

"Gods, no, Kagome and Kikyo do not get along at all!" Miroku laughed at the idea of them being related, or friendly in any way, shape, or form.

"Oh, what's the problem? I figured Kagome liked everyone." The bell for homeroom had already rang so they were going to be locked out anyway; they might as well take the time to chat about this Kikyo chick.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome's … friend… is Kikyo's father's biggest opposition." Miroku was startled to see Inuyasha's disposition go from one of random curiosity to pure, unadulterated, anger in the blink of an eye. He figured the reason for the changed had to do with the way he said paused on the word 'friend'. "They really are just friends Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama…"

"I Fuckin' know!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru-sama seemed to be a sensitive subject for the half-demon. This sparked Miroku's curiosity. "Do you know Sesshomaru-sama?" It was just a guess, but it would pay off.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_ is my fucking half-brother. So yah I know that bastard. Unfortunately." The venom in his voice was painful to even listen to. Miroku let the subject drop despite his curiosity.

"Anyway Kagome and Kikyo don't get along. Sesshomaru-sama is a member of the counsel of taiyoukai, he and Kikyo's father fight on many issues." Miroku could see the wheels of contemplation turning the in half-demons head. Kikyo was a lovely girl, once you looked past the personality.

"Let's blow this hell house, whadda ya say?" Inuyasha was in a shitty mood to begin with and going to class was not going to make it any better. He had been sober since he moved to Tokyo almost a week ago and he had every plan on rectifying that situation.

"I'm with you man. I know this place too, Hachi's, it's a great place for a little R&R."

Together the two young men gave up on a day of education and opted instead for a day of fun.

Inuyasha almost chocked on his tongue when they pulled up to a large warehouse type building covered in flashing neon signs depicting nude women.

"A strip club?" He turned to Miroku once he parked his car.

"A gentlemen's club my friend." Miroku looked at the building like a kid looking at a candy store, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips like there was some kind of feast just beyond the set of double doors.

"Hey, man I don't have a fake ID or nothing. I don't even think I have enough cash on me to pay a cover." Inuaysha made no move to stop his car or get out despite the fact that Miroku was already half out of the car.

"Fear not my friend. Hachi is a good friend of the Monk who raised me; this place is like a second home to me." Giving up, Inuyasha shrugged and followed Mirku into the club.

The inside of the club was like every other strip club in the world, a stage with a pole surrounded by tables and chairs, a bar, and a few curtained off rooms to the side.

Miroku made himself at home behind the bar and rummaged through large beer coolers. "Green bottles or brown?" He asked the half-demon.

"Green." Inuyasha effortlessly caught the Heiniken that came flying his way.

"So… where's the strippers?" Inuyasha asked once Miroku joined him on the recieving end of the bar.

"Would you like some, I can have Hachi call them in."

"Call who in?" A raccoon-dog wearing the guise of a handsome 20-something male came down from an upstairs room to join the two younger men at the bar.

"Ah, Hachi, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Hachi. We were talking about getting some strippers in here and having a real party."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school young man?" Hachi shifted into his true form and tried to look intimidating despite the fact that Miroku was a good foot taller than him.

"Sex-education is a part of school, as well as anatomy, and biology. We are here in the interest of education. I assure you." Miroku smirked, "and aren't you supposed to have a liquor license?"

"Fair enough, Fair enough. It was nice to meet you Inuyasha, you two kids stay out of trouble and out of the top shelf liquor." Hachi said as he left the two teens to their own devices.

"How do you know him again?" Inuyasha finished his first beer and rounded the bar for a second.

"My parents died when I was young and I was raised in an orphanage run by Buddhist monks. Mushin, the head monk, spent a lot of time at this place; I've been coming here since I was 10. Mushin couldn't very well leave us kids home alone."

The two of them sat there, drinking, talking, and solidifying their friendship, until Miroku announced that he had to go back to the school to meet up with Sango. He intentionally neglected to mention he would be meeting up with Kagome as well; he wanted to know more about the half-demon and his brother's relationship and figured he could get what ever he needed to know out of Kagome.

Inuyasha dropped Miroku off a block away from the school and continued along on his own.

He was pretty buzzed and was definitely not in the mood to go home. He drove around with no destination in mind, getting a feel of the town and memorizing the streets.

He watched the people on the streets go about their business, not bothering to acknowledge one another let alone him. It was nice to be alone and know that he was physically as separate from the outside world as he felt.

He was driving past a train station when he saw a familiar dark haired girl walking toward the station. This time he made no mistake, this was not Kagome. She had her hair down now; where as earlier it had been up, hiding its length.

It was an impulse decision really, one of those choices you make in life that could either end in tragedy or the best thing to ever happen to you. Inuyasha pulled over and parked his car, in a few leaps he had caught up to Kikyo and cut off her progress to the station.

"Out of my way half-demon." She hardly spared him a glance as she tried to push past him.

"Inuyasha." He blocked her path again in a non-threatening way.

"Fine, out of my way Inuyasha." She said his name in the same condescending way as she had said 'half-demon'.

"You aren't really going to take that train are you? It's not safe. Let me give you a ride." This time he didn't have to block her way and she made no move to pass him.

"This is a difficult choice I am faced with Inuyasha; either dare to traverse the dangers of public transportation, or get in a car with a demon. I'll take my chances with the train."

"Half-demon." He reminded her. "That means half human too."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she scrutinized him for a moment. "Fine." He let out the breath he was holding.

"Where do you live?" He asked once they were settled in his car.

"I wasn't on my way home."

"Well, where were you headed?" he pulled away from the curb and headed east, in the direction of the train she had been headed to.

"I volunteer at a shrine, I was headed there." She was sitting as far way from him as possible in the confines of the small car.

"Sunshine Shrine?" If it was Kagome's shrine they were heading in the wrong direction.

"Absolutely not. I would in no way associate myself with that mockery of a shrine." She gave him quick directions to the correct shrine.

"Kikyo, what's your deal with demons?" his curiosity got the better of him. He figured the direct approach would work best with someone like Kikyo, plus he only had about 20 minutes before they got to the shrine.

"You speak as if you are not one." She relaxed in her seat and turned a little so that she was facing him. She was getting a little more comfortable in his presence and that made him happy.

"Half-human, remember."

"True. Demons, they are the ones who have a problem with us. If they had their way we would be herded like cattle serve no use other than menial labor and food. They don't respect us or our laws." Her beautiful brown eyes reflected the passion she felt behind her words.

Despite feeling like he was betraying some part of himself, Inuyasha had to admit that she spoke the truth. Most demons, his brother included, looked down on humans and treated them as if they were below them. In their eyes, humans were no better than the dirt that they walked on.

Inuyasha spent most of his young life hearing about how immoral and horrible demons were. His grandfather spared him nothing when telling him of the worthless youkai who fucked his mother then died leaving her nothing, but some worthless, bastard, hanyou to feed. He knew first hand what demons were capable and how they held no reservations against using humans as a means to an end.

"I agree." He said as they pulled up to the shrine.

"You what?" Kikyo stopped reaching for the door handle and turned back around locking he eyes with his once more.

"I agree, with what you said about how most demons view humans." He was lost in her eyes and he allowed himself to be so.

"Well, maybe there is hope for you yet half-demon." She smirked at him as she exited the car.

Next time: Kagome talks about her feelings with her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not I

Author's note/rant:

This is the chapter that was meant to go along with the Kikto one, I wrote it and re wrote it then rewrote it again and I am still not happy with it I don't think I ever will be. I thought about cutting it all together but then I thought against it. So this chapter is notmy best work… not by a long shot. I am really not very happy with it.

About the Kikyo bit: I did not realize how many people just REALLY don't like Kikyo! I don't think she is all that bad … misunderstood maybe. But, she is necessary. I have never written an AU before, I hardly ever even read AU, but in the interest of keeping some cannon-esque-ness to the Kagome/Inuyasha relationship she is necessary. As a psych. Major for half of my college career, when I watch the show I see some psychological issues in that relationship… Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha has a lot of co-dependant qualities and Inuyasha is a sociopath. Anyway Kikyp was necessary, but that's it she will be in this fic one more time then that's it. Don't you worry this is not becoming a love square.

End rant. Begin reading if you like.

Chapter 5

Kagome and Sango left school at the end of the day only to find a rather disheveled Miroku waiting for them around the corner. The three of them had a long standing tradition of joining Sango at her father's dojo at least twice a week. SO, even though Miroku had missed school that day, they were not at all surprised to see him waiting for them.

"Miroku we missed you today." Kagome spoke after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"My apologies ladies, I had some urgent matters that required my attention." He flashed them a sly smile.

"And what would that be pervert? You smell like you've been drinking." Sango said as she opened the dojo door and went her separate way to change, not waiting for an answer.

Kagome and Miroku took a seat on a bench and waited for Sango to change. They both enjoyed watching Sango practice for their own reasons. Kagome loved how strong Sango was and loved to see the girl take down opponents. Miroku loved the tight pants and sports bra she would wear when she was practicing.

"So, where were you all day?" Kagome asked once they were alone.

"I was at Hachi's," Kagome nodded and mouthed 'oh'. "Our half-demon friend wanted to get away from school for the day and I thought that I could use the opportunity to get to know him better."

"Oh, good, he was with you. I was worried." Kagome let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. She had been worried all day that something else had happened between him and Sesshomaru after she got off the phone with Sesshomaru the night before.

"You were worried? Kagome, how do you feel about Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow as she started to blush slightly. This was interesting.

"She has a crush on him." Sango said nonchalantly as she entered the room and started her warm up. This was Miroku's favorite part; Sango jumping rope in a sports bra.

Kagome's blush spread and darkened. "I…I…I do not." She stumbled over her words.

"You do! Look at you, you're blushing!" Sango stopped jumping rope long enough to point at Kagome.

Miroku rubbed his chin. Very interesting indeed. "I can't help but to wonder how Sesshomaru-sama would react if he knew about you having a crush on his little brother."

"Little brother?" Work out completely forgotten; Sango sat down on the floor in front of Kagome and Miroku.

"Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's younger brother." Miroku answered for Kagome.

"Oh." Sango had only met Sesshomaru a few times, and Kagome was pretty secretive about their friendship, but she had never heard of a younger brother.

"I don't think they really get along." Mirou continued talking to Sango, ignoring Kagome's presence for the time being.

"I wonder why." Both teens turned to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome sighed, "I don't know why, but it's true that they don't. They got into a fight last night because Inuyasha accused me and Sesshomaru of … well you know… the usual" Kagome shrugged and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She always made it a point to avoid sharing Sesshomaru's personal business with anyone and was a little uncomfortable doing so. Sesshomaru was a very private man and preferred his secrets to remain just that.

"Do you think Sesshomaru would be mad if you and Inuyasha hooked up?" Miroku nodded in agreement at the importance of Sango's question.

"HEY! One, we are not going to hook up." Kagome sounded sure, but the blush tinting her cheeks told another story. "And two, it doesn't matter what Sesshomaru says really. Despite what everyone thinks, he is not my boyfriend." The last bit had Kagome a little miffed. It bugged her that everyone thought that she and Sesshomaru were together. "Why can't a girl be friends with a guy with out it being romantic?" She said more to herself than the others in the room.

"You have to admit Kagome it's the logical assumption." Kagome couldn't find fault in what Miroku said, she had said the same thing the night before

Sango nodded in agreement, "He does act like you two are together."

Kagome shook her head in the negative. "He does not, he just … he doesn't have many friends so you really don't have anything to compare the way he acts to."

"He doesn't have any romantic interests to compare his actions with either." Miroku pointed out.

Kagome huffed, "You guys just don't get it. We are just friends, really. He gets a little defensive sometimes…"

"He beat the crap out of Koga for trying to make out with you when he walked you home that one time." Sango stated, crossing her arms over her chest, obviously proud of her keen observation.

True enough, Koga didn't hit on her for a whole week after that little incident.

"Fine, but Sango, wouldn't your brother have done the same for you? He's told me before that he regards me as a member of his pack." Sango nodded and went back to the drawing board.

"He gives you gifts." Miroku supplied.

"For my birthday and stuff, I give him gifts too."

Miroku rubbed his chin, the girl had a good point.

Kagome didn't feel the need to tell them about the cost of some of the gifts he had given her; they would use it against her.

She sighed. This was a depressing conversation to have. If she took the time to really delve into her feelings for the dog demon she would find that she really did have quite a crush on him, and that is exactly why she did her best not to. They had been friends for such a long time and only recently had she begun to see him in a different light. Admitting so out loud would be admitting so to herself and THAT was a journey that she was NOT ready to embark upon.

"It doesn't matter anyway; he doesn't date humans." She said it out loud; she really hadn't meant to, it was more of an after thought. Damn.

"So he is a Demo-sexual … I see." Miroku looked as if he had just discovered the key to the meaning of life with this new development.

"Demo-sexual? You just made that up. Besides, it's not like some sort of sexual deviance, he is a demon, after all." Kagome shook her head at her friend.

"Yes, I did just make that up, but it seems appropriate. There are some out there whose sexual preference is of the demonic variety; you for example."

Kagome blanched, "I… I am… What?"

"You prefer demon males; think about it, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga." Sango pointed out. They really needed to stop teaming up on her.

"NONE of them are sexual. Geeze, if anything I am asexual; I haven't even kissed a guy." That was not an admission that she was proud of. She was 17 and had never really even kissed a guy. Well, once she went to kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek and he turned at the last minute on accident and she hit his mouth, but it was nothing really.

Sango didn't even make an attempt to hide her shock, she looked utterly scandalized. "What about Hojo, you went out with him for like 5 times!!"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, never kissed. On our first date he came to get me and Sesshomaru had been there. They had a talk and after that Hojo wouldn't even hold my hand. I tried to kiss him on that last date, but he wouldn't." She shrugged the whole thing off with a wave of the hand; that had been a rather frustrating time in her young life that did not warrant reliving.

"Well, Kagome, this is all very interesting, but I must be going." Miroku stood to leave and Kagome stood a moment after him.

"I'm going to head home too." I have a lot to think about.

"Bye guys!" Sango waved at the pair as they left and went their separate directions.

AN: did I say that I really am not happy with this chapter? I'm not.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co are owned by Rumimko Takahashi and Co.

AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a little while for me a write this … its noisy in my house and I cant write when its noisy.

Chapter 6

Kagome rested her head on her arms folded atop the table and sighed again. She stared at the seemingly innocent white envelope lying in the center of the table. She willed it to breathe to move to blink to something besides just lay there looking all innocent. She new better, she knew that it was anything but innocent. It was mocking her. It held her very future in its evil white clutches. It was Friday and the damn thing had been sitting there when she came home from school … 6 hours ago.

"Kagome, just open it!" Souta whined from across the table.

"Kagome, dear, do what your brother says. You are filling the house with negative energy." Her mother's cheery voice chimed in from her spot at the kitchen sink.

"It looks thin Kagome. I saw on TV that if the envelope is thin that means you didn't get in and if it's fat you got in. That's a thin envelope." Souta explained pointing to the evil envelope on the table.

He was right. That is what they say isn't it. It was rather thin. Kagome felt her brow twitch. This was definitely not good. She picked up the envelope and sniffed it carefully.

"What are you doing?!" Souta shifted away from the table, obviously scandalized.

Kagome looked down at the envelope in her hand and realized that she was, in fact, sniffing it. Why, she did not know; it just seemed like the thing to do. Kagome shook her head, clearing it of all these stray thoughts.

Her grandfather walked into the room, completely oblivious to the tension on the room or the cause of it. He took his place at the end of the table and unfolded the news paper he had been carrying under his arm. He reached across the table and picked up the envelope, ripping it open unceremoniously, and tossed it aside. He read the letter within painfully slowly.

"Hn." Was all he said as he refolded the letter and placed it back in its spot on the table before picking his newspaper back up.

Kagome's eye ticked.

Souta flinched.

Kagome lunged at her grandfather, "WHAT DID IT SAY?!?!?!?!" She shook him like a crazed woman.

Her mother and Souta jumped into action immediately, prying the crazed teen off of her grandfather.

"Kagome, dear, calm down!" Her mother attempted to reason. Seeing that Kagome was completely beyond reason, she turned to her father, "Dad, please just tell us what it says."

Grandpa huffed, "Insolent child! It's nothing really it just said that registration is in July and they will send the registration paperwork in May." He was so casual about the whole thing, as if her future and self worth were not at stake here.

Kagome sat down in her chair utterly defeated, wait… "Registration?" She grabbed the letter and scanned it over.

"I GOT IN!!" She crushed the letter to her heart, still in a state of shock, as her family surrounded her with hugs and congratulatory words.

Sesshomaru typed away at his laptop, completely engrossed in his task, when he heard the click of the door opening followed immediately by the room filling with the scent of rain and grass. Kagome was there. He saved his work and shut the laptop in order to give her his undivided attention. He hadn't seen her since that Monday when he fought with Inuyasha, he tried calling her twice, but on each occasion she had been busy. He felt a little neglected. Not that he would admit such.

Kagome came flouncing into his office with a grin so bright, it could have illuminated the darkest realm of hell, and jammed a paper in his face.

She shifted her weight from one foot to another while he read. He watched her nibble on her bottom lip and pick at the hem of her uniform sleeves; both nervous habits of hers.

"Congratulations are in order." He finally said after dragging enough time out to driver Kagome completely insane.

Upon hearing his response her smile got bigger, if at all possible. "I know! I got in! Tokyo U… do you know what this means?" By this point she was bouncing, he knew what she wanted, but he found some sort of sadistic satisfaction in denying her.

He knew she was on the verge of exploding when she stated clapping her hands so he gave in. Spreading his arms wide he welcomed her, she ran to him and collided with an 'umph'. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath of her scent. When she was happy she smelt more like fresh cut grass; it was much more enjoyable than when she was angry or afraid, then she smelt like the beginning of a storm. She was a rarity amongst humans who mostly smelt like things manufactured rather than nature.

"No, what does it mean, Kagome?" he finally said when he had enough of her scent.

Something inside of Kagome shuddered at the richness of his baritone voice so close to her ear. How many times in the past ten years had she hugged him? How many times had she fallen asleep with her head in his lap, or wrapped up in his arms? How many times had he stroked her hair or rubbed her legs when they were watching TV or just sitting around reading? Never, ever, had she felt this kind of an intimate connection with him until now. Now, all of those times seemed more than what they were; more than friendly touches. Damn Miroku and Sango. Damn them and their damn insinuations!

Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome remembered that he had asked her something. What did he ask her? Oh yah … "It means I am staying here in Tokyo" … with you.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and led her out of his office and into the living room.

He had expected this day; prepared for it. "How will you be paying?" His demeanor completely serious as if he were dealing with a business associate rather than a friend, he sat down and motioned for her to take a seat beside him on the couch.

"Scholarships, I guess, and loans. I've already applied for a few. And I have the track thing going for me." She really hadn't thought much about it until now; she didn't want to get her hopes up about going to Tokyo U until she got in.

He knew how important doing things on her own merit was to Kagome. He could have gotten her into Tokyo U by pulling a few strings, but chose not to. She was an independent person and hated being made to feel like anything less.

"If you do not get approved for any of the scholarships that you have applied for; I have the means to support you in this. You will go to college."

_He gives you gifts._

But, God, this was more than a gift. He was offering to pay for her education … $30,000 per year not including room and board, and he was offering to pay it for her … a friend.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She could feel the tears building up behind her eyes attempting to fall. Why, because she was happy, because she had a friend that would willingly do just about anything for her, because she felt guilty for all the times that she let him.

"Thank you." She finally said, unable to look at him. She knew that she had to do everything in her power to get the scholarships that she needed. She couldn't take the money from him even if she needed it.

Sesshomaru, sensing that she was going through some kind of inner struggle that he somehow caused, but couldn't help, moved to lighten the mood. "Celebration is in order. Ice cream?" He suggested hoping it would help.

Kagomes' mood picked up instantly at the mention of ice cream. "OK!" She jumped up and glanced around the room a few times.

Sesshomaru watched her, a little confused by her actions. What was she looking for? He watched, feigning disinterest, as she walked down the hall to Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door. She frowned a little when there was no answer, then tried knocking and calling his name this time.

"He is not in there." He said just as she made to open the door.

"Oh," Her shoulders slumped visibly and her brows knitted together. "Uh, I wanted to tell him. And … I don't know if you know, but he hasn't been in school all week; I just wanted to make sure he was ok and give him some of the assignments that he has missed."

Sesshomarus expression took on a look that Kagome had never seen before. He looked so hard, so cold. It wasn't that she had ever seen him looking cold, on the contrary, he always had a bit of coldness to him, but this was a whole new level and she couldn't help but to be glad that it wasn't directed at her.

"I am aware of his truancy." He caught her elbow and, carefully as to not let his intention be known, began to lead her away from the door and away from the questions that he was sure would come.

"Oh, is he ok? I mean, I've been a little worried. Can you tell him to call me tomorrow and I can give him his homework." Kagome stopped and took her elbow away from him. Something wasn't right. He was trying to lead her away and out of the house, he said they were going to go get ice cream but, Sesshomaru was never in a hurry to leave.

"I will." Kagome noted that he didn't say anything about how Inuyasha was.

"Is he sick?"

"No."

"Is he out of town for something?"

"No."

"Did he get a job and he's been working?"

"No."

"Did he get abducted by aliens?"

"What? No." This was not the way Sesshomaru wanted this conversation to go.

"He hasn't been here as he? You don't know where he is." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and gave him the firmest look she could muster.

Seshomaru stood to his full height and met her challenge. "He is old enough to make his own decisions and take care of himself."

"You really don't know where he is. He is your brother!" Kagome didn't know what happened between them for him to not care so much. She knew him. She knew his heart, even when he did his best to pretend that he didn't have one most of the time.

"25 minutes." She mumbled to herself. But, nothing was really ever said to yourself when in the hearing range of a dog demon.

"25 minutes?" Sessomaru repeated.

"That day when I fell asleep at Sango's house. Mamma didn't know where I was, she was worried. She called you to see if you had seen me. It took you 25 minutes to find me and you had no idea where I could have been. I could have been anywhere in Tokyo and you followed my scent all round until you found me and it only took you 25 minutes." Kagome was steadily moving further and further away from him, unable to look in him in the eye.

Sesshomaru seemed completely unaffected and continued to stare at her, studying her like a bacteria under a microscope.

"Of what importance is that?"

Now she looked at him. He did not like the fiery anger in her eyes or the way her scent was changing.

"You could have found him. It would be easy for you. He could be hurt. He could be dead."

"Then he failed at a task as simple as taking care of himself for a few days." Kagome shivered at his words, she couldn't help it.

"How can you say something like that? He is your brother. I am going to go look for him." Kagome stepped past him toward to door.

Sesshomaru looked at the bright green numbers of the VCR clock, 9:30. "It is too late for you to go alone." He went to reach for her hand to stop her, but she pulled away from him.

"He is out there alone!" Kagome took a moment to get her temper in check. "Then come with me."

"We will go in the morning. I'll give you a ride home." He turned to go get his keys then heard the door open.

Kagome was halfway out the door when she turned around to speak to him again. "I'll be fine. It's just around the corner. I'll see you first thing tomorrow and we will go look for him, ok?" She was smiling, a big fake smile plastered across her face, and then she was gone.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment. He should have gone after her and he knew it. But, he couldn't. He knew she would go look for the boy, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

A little after midnight Kagome finally found the lead she had had been looking for. She started looking for Inuyasha at Hachi's, remembering Miroku said that they had gone there and he was the last one who had seen him. From there she rode the bus around the city for a few hours. Finally she saw his car parked along the road in a 'rougher' part of the town.

Ok, it was a down right dangerous part of town. The area was full of strip clubs, brothels, and gambling dens. The only people who came around here were criminals and gang members. And there she was, a 17 year old, still in her green and white school uniform, walking around after midnight, looking for a friend.

Kagome didn't care. She was too mad to care. She was mad at Sesshomaru for not caring about his brother. She was mad at him for making her mad at him. He had always been perfect to her, he never made mistakes, never made apologies; he was just perfect. Then, over the course of a week, he became some uncaring, cruel, cold man who didn't even care if his only brother was dead.

Maybe he had more brothers somewhere so it didn't matter if he lost one.

Stupid Sesshomaru. She really could have used his help in this. She didn't have any super demon sense of smell. She had to look for Inuyasha the old fashioned way; by walking around and actually looking. She looked down every ally and peered through the windows of every bar and warehouse hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

After about ten blocks she started to panic a little. What if his car was here because it was stolen? What if he had been kidnapped? What if he drove to this part of town and got lost and then killed when he asked for directions.

She unconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around herself in an attempt to look smaller, invisible if possible, as she walked past a group of guys about her age that were standing around talking and laughing.

They looked like a bunch of punks with their torn jeans, silver jewelry, and died hair.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing out so late?" One of them guys with bleached blonde hair asked her, blocking her path.

What did Sango tell her about self defense? Look sure of yourself; that was it. "I am looking for a friend. Have you seen a half-demon with white hair around here?" She tried to stand tall and look confident, but she could hear them shifting around behind her surrounding her.

"Sorry, Pretty, I haven't seen any half-demons." He took a few steps closer to her, invading her personal space. "You know it's late and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in a neighbor hood like this. You could run into someone dangerous."

The guys behind her snickered. Think fast Kagome! "Oh I'm not out here by myself." She looked around her quickly and noticed a few buildings down there was a pretty intimidating looking guy lighting a cigarette. She smiled and waved as if she knew him. Thankfully he didn't see her.

"Oh, you're with him?" Good, she thought, they looked intimidated.

"Yah, I better get going." She stated to walk away but the blond guy stopped her with a hand on her hip.

"That guy? Right down there?" He pointed to Mr. Intimidating.

Kagome nodded.

"Ok." The guy nodded to himself, but didn't move his hand form her hip. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone. "Yo Kai! You know this pretty little bitch here?" He spoke into the walkie-talkie.

Kagome held her breath as the echo of the conversation could be heard from the guy down the street's phone. He beeped back. "No, but I'll take her if you don't want her." She could hear him laugh even after the conversation was over.

Shit, this was not good!

"Well, Pretty, looks like you were lying. Don't they teach you in school that lying is bad?" Blondie- she decided to call him- flicked the collar of her uniform. He grabbed her arm and half pushed, half threw, her into the ally behind them.

The force of his push made her lose her footing for a second and she started to trip. Luckily she caught herself, but not before Blondie slapped her, hard, on the butt. No, he spanked her.

The other men burst into fits of laughter. Despite the danger of her situation, Kagome's temper got the best of her. She turned quickly, to look into the smug face of Blondie, and with all the force she could muster, she slapped him.

The ally and surrounding area went deadly quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the echo of flesh hitting flesh.

Kagome stared, wide eyed, as Blondie touched his reddened cheek then wiped a little blood off of his lip where his tooth broke the skin. He clucked his tongue and shook his head at her. "That was not very nice."

Kagome's eyes snapped shut as he reached his arm up and she waited for the back hand to come. Instead of a hard hand to her face, she heard some scuffling, curses, and a few screams, followed, once again, by nothing.

A strong hand came to rest on her shoulder. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at the hand of her savior. She expected claws and stripes, but there was no stripes; just claws. Her gaze followed the hand up to the arm, then the shoulder, then the neck, and finally the deep golden eyes.

"Inu…yasha?"

Inuyasha was the first person to admit that his life was a waste. He was coming form nowhere headed nowhere. He was just some dumb half-demon with no home or family to speak of. Sure, he had Sesshomaru, but he was a bastard who only took him in because the state had run out of alternatives.

After he dropped off Kikyo he went back to Sesshomaru's house, grabbed a change of clothes, and stole some money, then left to wallow in his self-pity. He just needed to clear his head and large amounts of drugs and hard liquor seemed like the best way to achieve his goal.

Days went by, he wasn't sure how many, the only indication that they had passed was the fact that he remembered the sun coming out a couple of times. It didn't matter, none of it mattered, no one would care that he was gone. Sesshomaru could care less if he was dead.

He finished off the beer that he had been nursing and watched, fascinated, as it fell from the fire escape he was perched on and shattered in the ally below. It fell unnaturally slow, or maybe it was just that he was so wasted that it seemed slower than normal.

He flopped back down on the fire escape and let his head loll back against the wall. "Ouch" he groaned when his skull made contact with the brick.

"It smells like it's going to rain." Inuyasha said to himself. He looked up to the cloudless sky, finding it odd that it would rain when there wasn't a cloud in sight.

No, it wasn't going to rain. It was Kagome. He jumped up and leapt up to the roof of a neighboring building. Leaping from building to building, he followed the scent till he found her.

She was on the sidewalk with a bunch of guys. One pushed her and slapped her butt, Inuyasha growled softly at that. He was about to attack the guy until she slapped him. Inuaysha sat back on his heels and waited from his spot on the roof, he was fairly impressed and wanted to see if she would do more.

He saw the punk make a move to hit her, and leapt into action. Taking the little punk ass kids out was no problem for him; they were gone in less than a minute.

Kagome was horrified, he could tell. She was shaking, her heart was pounding, and she had her eyes shut tightly. Carefully, so not to scare her further, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Inu…yasha?" She said when she finally opened her eyes.

"Kagome? What are you doing out here you stupid girl!" He brought his other hand up to her other shoulder and shook her gently. She really had no business being in a place like this.

"I was looking for you." She said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Me?" She was looking for him? She was out in the middle of the night, in the worst part of town, alone, looking for him? She put herself in danger to find him?

"Yah, you! You had me worried sick! You haven't been at school or at home all week!" Kagome pushed him away from her and poked him in the chest.

"You were… worried? About me?" Kagome noticed that for a second, just for a second, he had a deep look of longing in his eyes

"Yes, I was worried about you." She looked deep into his eyes hoping to effectively convey the message that she did care about him; even if no one else did.

"Keh, come on, lets get you home." He was gruff, as usual, but his mannerisms were a little less aggressive, as he wrapped his coat around Kagome and led her to his car.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yah, Kagome?"

"Your going the wrong way, your car is back there." Kagome pointed in the opposite direction of the one they were headed in.

They pulled up to the front of the shrine, but Kagome didn't want to go in yet. She had a long night and was not only physically tired, but emotionally as well. Despite everything, there was no way she would be able to go to sleep any time soon.

The ride back to the shrine had been a little scary, Kagome could smell the liquor on Inuyasha's breath, and he was swerving a little. She did her best to squelch her nervousness; she wanted him to know that she trusted him. That didn't stop her being relived when they finally stopped.

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet." She turned her hopeful eyes to Inuyasha.

Taking the hint he got out of the car and opened her door for her. Swiftly picking her up, he leapt up the stairs and to the roof of one of the shrine buildings.

They laid there together in silence under the stars, both lost in their own minds, for what seemed like forever.

Kagome suddenly remembered how the whole night had started. "I got into Tokyo U." She broke through the silence of the evening. She watched his reaction out of the corner of her eyes.

Inuyasha tensed for a moment then relaxed again. "That's great. What are you going to study?" He said, but there was an undertone of something else in his words, bitterness maybe.

"Religion. I am going to take over the shrine someday." She hadn't meant to make him feel bad or anything. Kagome didn't know much about his life or goals, or if he had any. "Have you applied anywhere?"

"No, I aint going to college." He said it like he had something against college, like he didn't want to go, but the way his shoulders slumped and he turned away from her, she could tell that the problem lay elsewhere.

"What are you going to do then, after school? We graduate in a few months."

"You graduate in a few months." He corrected her. "I'll probably get a job at a garage or something. I put that car together you know. Painted it and everything." Kagome smiled at how proud he looked when he said that.

"That's good, but why do you think you're not going to graduate?"

"I aint the scholarly type. The only reason I'm a senior because that bastard paid my way into the school." Truth was, between jumping from one foster home to another and then the two years in a detention center when they ran out of foster homes who would take him in, he never even made it past the eighth grade.

Kagome sat up and rested her weight on her elbow so that she could look at him better. "I can help you."

Inuyasha looked back at her. She really did want to help him. No one ever wanted to help him before; no one ever cared enough. He was a tainted and could make his way in the world by force if he needed to. That was what Kikyo had insinuated about demon nature. But, if he could do something on his own he could maybe, just maybe, be accepted for being himself. It wasn't that he wanted to impress Kikyo per-se, but if he she could accept him, then they all could.

Inuyasha nodded and lay back on the roof, smiling despite himself. Kagome did the same. They laid there on the roof till the sun came up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rumiko Takahashi does…. Ugh … lucky!

Readers, sorry it took so long to update!

Readers meet beta Suzanne who was kind enough to beta this for me, Suzanne meet the readers, on with the show.

Lemon Warning, kind of.

Chapter 7

In the few months that past since meeting Inuyasha, Kagome and him became very close friends. Getting to know him was difficult at first, he would play tough when other people were around; he was like Sesshomaru in that way. But, when they were alone he was different. He was expressive, although usually in a negative way, but despite his gruff demeanor she knew he had a good heart. He was lonely and a little lost, and it was obvious that he hadn't had many friends in his life. It was a good thing that Kagome was a very patient person and was able to take the time to really look at him and try to get to know him.

Kagome had taken to tutoring him in an attempt to help him graduate on time. As it stood he was failing almost every class and if it continued he would have to repeat his senior year, and Kagome knew that he wouldn't do it. In the past couple of months, with her help, he got his grades up to a C average. It was worth it, really, even if her own grades dropped from an A to a low B in most of her classes.

The one class that she didn't seem to be making any headway with him in was Geometry. After working with him for awhile she discovered that the root of his problem was that he didn't know his times tables, even seemingly simple equations like 8 x 7 he didn't know without counting on his hand. He would fail the tests because he couldn't finish the tests in the time allowed.

"Ok, four times seven." They were sitting on Inuyasha's bed, as per their normal routine, working on his times tables.

Kagome could see him counting on his fingers while he thought about the answer. "27." He said after taking way too long.

"Too long Inuyasha. No using your fingers. You have to… just _know_ the answer." She had tried flash cards, which he said were stupid, then she tried a math toy her little brother had, which he refused to use because it was for kids, she was kind of running out of tools and he kept using his hands to count it out.

"Well, I don't '_just_ know' the fucking answer ok! I can't get this, I don't care if I get it, and it's stupid!" He was frustrated and she knew it, which was why she was able to be so patient with him. She knew that it wasn't her that he was mad at.

"Inuyasha you have to get this to graduate. You will get it I know you will." She ran her hand up and down his arm in a placating manner.

"Let's just tie your hands behind your back or something so that you can't use them. Maybe if they aren't there and you don't have them as a crutch you won't use them."

"Keep my hands busy huh?"

The gleam in his eyes made Kagome a little nervous. And for good reason, because the next thing she knew he hauled her up to the head of the bed where he was sitting against the headboard and placed her so she was sitting between his thighs with her back to him.

This was the one thing about their friendship that perplexed Kagome more than anything. He would get physical from time to time, and then the next minute he was pushing her away. He hadn't kissed her or anything like that, just an embrace here or a caress there a little hand holding on the drive home. Talk about mixed signals, the guy was like a stereo; death metal on one channel and love jams on the next. Trying to figure him out was exhausting.

One hand was stroking her thigh, barely reaching the hem of her skirt before it changed direction and traveled back down, and the other was raking claws over her stomach from under her shirt.

"Um… Inuyasha?" As uncomfortable with the situation as she was, Kagome couldn't deny that his hands were making her body heat up in the most wonderful way.

"Well, are you going to ask me your stupid questions or what?" His voice was so deep, so raw, and so, so, very close to her ear.

"Uh… um… 6 times 8?"

"48." He whispered then ran his tongue along the shell of her ear.

Was that even right? Kagome wasn't sure. This was a little fast and a lot unexpected. The wet kisses Inuyasha was trailing down her neck were a little distracting.

"Mmhmmm that's right. G-good job." He allowed the hand on her thigh to move up a little further and the one under her shirt was now skimming the bottom of her bra.

"Keep going, I think you had the right idea about keeping my hands busy." He spoke softly, his tone laced with amusement, against her shoulder.

"4 times 9?" She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against him.

"36" At her weak nod the hand under her shirt skimmed over one breast to the other then back again only to rest over her nipple.

"12 times 7?" Her voice was shaking almost as much as her insides.

He twisted her head toward him and nibbled on her bottom lip. "That's a hard one. 82?"

Kagome shook her head no right before he covered her mouth with his completely. Her eyes shot open when the realization dawned on her; this was her first kiss. She was sharing her first kiss… with Inuyasha… during a math quiz. Not exactly the moonlit walk she had imagined her first kiss being. And if his hand kept traveling up her thigh the way it was, she had the sinking suspicion that there were going to be more firsts here than her first kiss.

"84" His answer pulled her away from the panic that his finger induced when it grazed her crotch.

What was the question again? Did it really matter if it was right or wrong?

Math tutoring completely forgotten, Inuyasha slinked around Kagome and repositioned himself on top of her. Maybe it was the shift in positions or the heavy weight that suddenly appeared over her, but something in that moment made Kagome realize the gravity of the situation she found herself in.

First of all, this was her first kiss turned into her first make-out session, and if it didn't stop soon, it would be her first time having sex as well. And quite frankly she wasn't sure if she was ready for something like this yet. Granted, she was a woman of the 21st century, and she was well aware that the first person she had sex may not necessarily be the last. But, despite all of her modern views she still held to the idea that on the eve of her wedding she would lay with her husband, giving him a special gift that would only be given once, and then he would make love to her till the sun came up. It was a nice image that she held onto through the years of adolescent hormones.

She did like Inuyasha, a lot. This was just so unexpected. He was a crush. She had a crush on Brad Pitt too, but Brad Pitt was not the one currently removing her shirt. What would a move like this mean for their friendship? Did this mean that they were officially a couple? Would he hold her hand at school tomorrow? Would he ignore the fact that anything had even happened?

All pondering and deep contemplation flew out the window when Kagome realized that Inuyasha had somehow, while she was busy thinking about whether or not this was something that she wanted to do, gotten her skirt off and panties off and was now had a finger buried to the knuckle inside of her body.

"Uh… Inuyasha, I don't know… I haven't …" The speech about saving herself and not feeling like now was the right time was abruptly cut off when he added a second finger and brushed a spot near her entrance that made her whole being quake. It was all just a bit too much for her seventeen year old mind to handle, therefore her mind decided to take its leave letting her body take over completely.

"Don't worry Kagome, I've done this before. It'll be ok." If she had any resolve left at this point, the heated look in his eyes would have killed it. He looked feral and needy in a way she couldn't ever hope to describe in words.

Then she felt him settle and push slowly inside of her, but as much as her conscious mind recoiled her body arched into his and she let him have her.

The scent hit him like a brick wall. Blood, sex, sweat, Kagome.

"So…fucking ... tight… God…Kagome" He could hear Inuyasha grunt and growl.

"Uhh…Inu…yasha." Hearing Inuyasha was bad, but hearing Kagome's soft whimpering moans was the straw that broke the proverbial camels back.

Never, in his entire life had Sesshomaru vomited, or even felt the need to; until now. His stomach turned and clenched into a tight tense ball inside of him. Quickly, before he actually did throw up, he turned on his heel and left. He couldn't stay there, if he did he would kill Inuyasha, and it wouldn't be fair to Kagome to have her first time end with her covered in the blood of her disemboweled lover.

The scent of the smog and grime in the Tokyo air was actually welcomed. He would stick his nose into the tail pipe of a bus if it would erase the memory of the smell of Kagome's virgin blood being spilt.

The scent he could block out, he could never forget it, but he could block it out temporarily. What he could not block out was the images that were flashing through his mind's eye…

An eight your old Kagome giving a younger version of himself a Valentine's day card with dog biscuits attached.

An eleven year old Kagome at the beach afraid to go into the water because of the sharks until he assured her that he could smell no sharks. It never even occurred to her that he couldn't actually smell underwater.

A twelve year old Kagome begging to see him in his true form so see could see how big he had gotten.

A fourteen year old Kagome bringing him hotdogs at 2 am because he had to study for his Counsel coronation.

A sixteen year old Kagome performing in a play for her school's festival, never once taking her eyes off of him during her performance.

He had known her for the better part of his life, or at least the part that he considered better because he knew her, but more importantly; she knew him. She knew when he needed to be left alone, she knew when he needed someone, not that he would ever admit to needing anyone, and he never really had to, she just knew. When ever he was having a bad day and needed the presence of another she would be there with her soothing scent and her kind words of encouragement.

He realized; in the wake of his fathers' death, that as a "dog" demon, he often craved companionship by way of touch. That was part of the reason that he took on his true form when he was mourning, because in that form he was less restricted and could consent to being touched and held without the pretences of human society getting in the way. Quickly Kagome became the one person he would turn to for such comfort. She was the only one he trusted enough to be intimate with in that particular way. As platonic as it may be, the thought of her touching another intimately made him uncomfortably jealous.

She was his! His to love, his to kill, his to … do absolutely nothing with. The last being the one that he chose. He was not delusional. She owed him nothing. He dated women and brought more than a few into his bed. Kagome knew this too and she never got jealous or angry over his various conquests. He knew his anger over the fact that she took someone into her bed was irrational, for if he wanted her in the way surely he would have taken her by now.

He decided to attribute most of his anger to the fact that the one she chose to lay with just so happened to be his brother. Inuyasha was not worthy of her. He would not appreciate what she had given him. If Sesshomaru could put money on it he would bet that the whelp would turn his back on her the next day. He wasn't stable and was incredibly selfish.

Sesshomaru continued walking the streets until well after the sun fell over the horizon and the shadowed moon rose into the sky. He needed time to think and calm down before he went home or he had no doubt that he would kill Inuyasha. Hopefully, he figured, if he stayed out late enough Inuyasha would be asleep by the time he got home.

Kagome waited until Inuyahsa's breathing evened out before she pried herself out of his arms. Quietly, so not to wake him, she slunk around the bed, gathering her scattered clothes, and got dressed. Looking from the window to the clock she realized that it was getting late and if she didn't leave soon she would have to walk home in the dark. Her mother was probably worried about her because she had gone straight to Inuyasha's house after school and didn't stop to call home first.

Taking one last look at the boy she so willingly gave herself to, she turned to leave and closed the door gently behind her.

Once outside of the dark confines of Inuyasha's room and in the familiar surroundings of the home she knew so well and for so long, a whole new reason for guilt over what she did hit her. She hadn't even thought about Sesshomaru while she was contemplating her decision.

It was the guilt that pulled her to Sesshomaru's room. His room was sparsely decorated and immaculately clean. She knew that if she opened the first drawer of this dresser, the only piece of furniture besides the bed and night stands, that she would find his underwear all folded neatly and organized to perfection. If she opened his closet she knew that she would find all of his clothes hung all the same direction and categorized by color and style.

That was Sesshomaru, everything in his life was neat and orderly. Everything had a place and if it didn't, then it didn't belong in his life. It was one of the more refreshing points of being his friend; she never had to wonder where she fit in his life. She was his friend.

There were times when she wanted more, sure, but to ask to change her position was dangerous. If there wasn't a new one open for her then she could possibly find herself without one at all.

This room was so different from her own. Hers was clean but nowhere near as organized. The top of her desk was tidy, but if you looked a little deeper the drawers were filled with random papers and trash. The same went for her closet. It looked clean as long as it was closed, but once you opened it … you had better stand back or risk suffocating under a mountain of clothes and shoes.

And just like Sesshomaru's life was as organized as his room, hers was just as messy. An organized mess. She seemed together to anyone who looked, but if you took your time to dig you would see all of the confusion, apprehension, and indecision under the surface. She was a straight A student, so much so that she skipped 6th grade and was now the youngest student in her graduating class. But, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. The scripted answer was to take over the shrine, but in reality she wanted to be a teacher, and a doctor, and an archeologist, and an astronaut. Her future occupational goals changed just as often as her underwear. She had no idea what she wanted out of life and the idea of having to settle on one thing scared her.

Kagome took a seat on the end of his bed and absently traced the embroidery on his comforter. It was so white and so clean. And for some reason she felt that just by sitting on it she was going to get it dirty.

She laid down on the bed and mentally tried to talk herself out of regretting her actions. Regretting would do no good. She did like Inuyasha, she did. But, when she looked over the nightstand, where she knew if she opened the door she would see the picture of her and Sesshomaru complete with a macaroni frame that she made when she was 10, she couldn't help but to feel horrible that in that one moment of passion she completely forgot about him. It was the seed of regret that she would grow in her heart.

Looking out the window Kagome saw the street lights come on and the last rays of sun start to disappear. Wiping the tears, she didn't realize she had shed; she took one last look around.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the empty room before heading home.

Sesshomaru came home around midnight to find Inuyasha digging through the refrigerator, the top potion of his body buried deep in its depths. The calm and control that he had built up while he was out slipped in an instant. Before he had time to really thing about his actions, he called forth his jaki to form a whip and brought it down hard on the half-breeds back.

He had expected Inuaysha to rush at him yelling and cursing and for a nice little fight to ensue. What he did not expect however was the black hair and human ears around the face contorted in pain that he was met with when Inuyasha turned around and fell to his knees. Immediately he realized what was going on. This was Inuyasha's night of vulnerability. It almost made what he did forgivable, almost, because he would have still been himself when the act had been committed.

After a taking a moment to collect himself and let the pain subside Inuyasha spoke, "What the fuck!?!" His voice was higher than normal and lacked some its roughness.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but Inuyasha had an idea what the problem was. He may not have had his normal sense of smell, but he was sure Sesshomaru did. Since he hadn't taken a bath since that afternoons activities he was sure Sesshomaru could smell what happened loud and clear.

Inuyasha smirked at the elder demon and prayed that his assumption that Sesshomaru's sense of honor would keep him from killing him when he was a human was correct. "Are you mad because I fucked her," He chucked darkly, "Or are you mad because I fucked her first."

He realized, as the fist connected with his chin, that he had overestimated his brother's honor. He, obviously, was not above beating the crap out of a human.

Sesshomaru looked at the mess on the floor. The half-breed was struggling to remain conscious under the pain he was sure that he was feeling from the laceration in his back and the jaw that he made it a point to fracture. "Pathetic." He muttered before turning on his heel and retreating into his room.

Had Inuyasha been his normal self he would have beaten him within an inch of his life, but there was no point in it now that he was human. He would just have to remember to beat the crap out of him in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

AN Please read:

I have been thinking a lot about taking this story down and just being done with it. I have the rest (there's only a few chapters left) outlined, but I haven't really been working on them. I am really sorry about the length between updates, it's just that these 2 chapters have given me a ton of grief.

I know where I want to go with this story, and I intend to go there despite everything, but if readers are generally not liking it and think I took it in all the wrong directions then that's cool, I think I will pull it. I just haven't been as into it because of all the second guessing myself that I had been doing.

So, I guess, if you leave a review, a little encouragement would be great, I feel like a teenager begging for peer affirmation. I guess I am. Anyway, enjoy.

Katie

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co are property of Rumiko Takahashi and co.

Chapter 8

After being asked exactly 161 times, Kagome had finally agreed to go to the prom with Koga. Not that she particularly wanted to go with him- because she didn't- but he threatened every other guy who so much as looked as if they were going to ask her. When it came down to making a choice of either not going to the prom or going with Koga, Kagome decided that Koga wasn't that bad. He was good looking and she could always ditch him in favor of hanging out with Sango and Miroku once they got there. Koga was just a formality really.

But, alas, things were not meant to be. A week before big day Koga cancelled. HE cancelled on HER. For all the trouble he went through to get her to agree to go with him Kagome felt a little let down when he told her that he couldn't take her.

Apparently, his father had told a friend that Koga would take his granddaughter to the prom. Most youkai were home schooled, Koga being the exception rather than the norm. Koga told her that his dad's friend's granddaughter, a wolf demon named Ayame, didn't want to miss out on the typical high school tradition of the senior prom. When he found out about Koga going to a public school he saw it as an opportunity to ensure his granddaughter got to participate in the teenage ritual.

Kagome didn't mind really, she didn't want to go with him anyway. Not to mention that with the recent changes in her and Inuyasha's relationship she was pretty sure he would not be happy to see her at the prom with someone else.

In all reality not that much had changed. They were still friends; no major commitment had been made by either party. The only time he ever seemed to be more than friendly was when another guy, namely Kouga, came around, then he would grab her and growl and posture until the threat was gone, not that that was much of a change from the norm. Other than that he hadn't acted any different towards her.

Despite everything she was a little surprised that he offered to escort her to the prom. He had complained about how stupid the whole affair was since the day the first poster went up.

What surprised her even more was Sesshomaru's reaction. He was really supportive of the whole ordeal. They hadn't really talked much since 'the incident', but she was pretty sure that he knew that had happened. Still, despite everything, he was the one who bought her dress for the big night.

He didn't buy her dress outright, but she knew that the money for it came from him. She knew that her mother didn't have $200 to spend on buying her a dress. Yet, when they went dress shopping her mom had more than enough to buy the dress that she wanted, she even had money left over to buy shoes and some costume jewelry. Kagome wasn't stupid; she knew the mystery money came from Sesshomaru.

The prom was like any other. There was food, dancing, and pictures. A couple was crowned king and queen and everyone cheered. All in all it was an enjoyable experience.

But, as with many schools, the prom itself was not the highlight of the evening. The after party was. Some lucky kid's parents were, very conveniently, out of town the week of the prom and had a fully stocked liquor cabinet. The stage was set, so as soon as the prom ended kids herded by the car load to the party where blood-alcohol limits would be tested and hymens would be broken.

Kagome wasn't a drinker. She had a glass of Champaign at her cousins wedding once, but that was the extent of her drinking experience. So when Inuyasha gave her a glass of punch she didn't recognize the underlying flavor for what it was. By her third glass she was officially drunk for the first time and didn't really bother to care that she didn't know how she got into that state.

By the time Sango and Ayame joined her at a small table with a bottle of vodka Kagome drank with out much thought.

"Look at him Kagome. It's not like I think just because we went to the prom together we are married or anything, but geeze, you'd think he could give it a few hours after I told him no before he goes after another skirt." Sango waved belligerently in the direction of Miroku who was currently feeling up Koharu on the makeshift dance floor.

"Don't feel too bad Sango, its men in general. Koga is just as bad. We've known each other since we were kids; he even said we would get married when we grew up, but since he's been going to this school he won't even talk to me." Ayame hung her head dejectedly, and Kagome couldn't help but to mimic her considering that Koga's distance was inadvertently her fault.

Kagome opted not to discuss her man problems because she had no man and therein laid the problem. The closest thing she had to male troubles was wanting them when they didn't want her and not wanting the ones who did, but that was more of a personal problem than a man problem.

"Men are so stupid, all they care about it sex." Sango took a nice long chug of the vodka and passed the bottle along to Ayame.

"And they can never make up their minds." Ayame took a chug and handed it to Kagome.

"Yah." Kagome took a chug for she knew all too well that all men really wanted was sex then they couldn't make up their minds as to where it would go from there.

The three of them continued their man hating until a very brave, or stupid, Koga came and pulled Kagome away to 'talk', much to Ayame's chagrin.

Koga lead Kagome upstairs to a vacant room for the sake of privacy. Had Kagome been sober some warning bells may have gone off, but given her state of mind she followed willingly.

Koga locked the door then sat down on the bed. Kagome looked around for a moment and noticed that the only place in the room to sit was the bed, so when Koga patted the spot next to him she complied and sat next to him, but far enough away that they weren't touching. He pulled her closer so that they were.

"Kagome, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about tonight. I wanted to go with you, I really did." He had his arm around her. Kagome knew that there was something wrong with this… but his eyes were so pretty.

"Uh, it's ok Koga. Inuyaha was able to go with me so it all worked out." Speaking of Inuyasha, she hadn't seen him since they got to the party. Where could be have gone?

"Yah, about that, sorry you had to go with that mutt. It would have been better if you had just not gone or gone alone."

"Koga-" She was abruptly cut off when his lips crashed against hers in a very forceful and very wet kiss.

"MMMMMMMMM" Kagome pushed him as hard as she could, but he didn't seem to get the hint. Finally he broke away for air and she took her opportunity to get as far away from him as possible. She scrambled to the far end of the room, away from the door, not the best strategy.

"What the HELL?" She wiped the saliva away from her mouth the best she could.

"It's ok Kagome really … I forgive you." Koga got up and managed to corner her against the wall.

"Forgive me?" Precarious position forgotten, she gave him the best glare he could muster.

"For fucking that mutt. I know how you are and that's why I can forgive you. You have a good heart so you pity him because he is just a half-breed. I get it, it was a pity fuck. And your heart is one of the things I love about you." He kissed her again, but this time his hands got in on the action, one was on her breast and the other grouping her butt through her dress.

She pushed against him with all of her weight. It wasn't enough to really move him, but he did let her go and that was her objective.

"STOP!" Some how she managed to get out of the corner and make a dash for the door. He caught her by the wrist just as she grabbed the door handle. 'Stupid demon speed' she cursed mentally.

"How did you know about me and Inuyasha?" There may have been more pressing issues at the moment, one being the wolf demon pinning her to the door, but for some reason this one seemed to take precedent

"He told us." Koga shrugged non-chealauntly before attaching his mouth to her neck.

"Us?" Kagome pushed him away again and angled her neck so he could no longer reach it.

"The shop class. Someone was joking about you and him and he said he fucked you. Said it was alright too." He made a move for her neck and again she blocked him.

Kagome was seething. How dare he tell his buddies what they did?! Normally she wouldn't have gotten this mad until they had a chance to talk about it, but given her state of mind and the current position she was in, her temper was quickly growing to monumental purport ions.

"Kagome, you're my girl, and you fucked _him_ the least you can do is …" The slap she delivered echoed through the room and stopped him dead in his tracks. He let go of her jut long enough that she was able to get the door unlocked and make it out of the room.

"I'm not your anything Koga! Get it through your thick head! And what I and Inuyasha did is none of your damn business! I don't OWE you anything!" She yelled back to him before storming down the stairs and looking around the house, through the droves of drunken teens, for Inuyasha.

When she couldn't find him anywhere she sought out Sango instead. "Where is Inuyasha? I want to go home."

Sango fidgeted and squirmed a little. "He, uh, left with Kikyo … awhile ago."

"Kikyo?" Why would he have left with her? More importantly why would she have left with him, she hated demons?

"Uh yah. I'd have Miroku give you a ride home, but he's too drunk to drive."

Kagome sighed and walked out. She would find a way home one way or another.

Sesshomaru had just barely fallen asleep when his phone rang. He was about to destroy it when the name on the caller ID staid his hand. It was Kagome. And she was calling at 2am.

"What?" He didn't have to work hard to sound grouchy. She was calling at 2am when she was supposed to be with his brother, after all. Surely the prom had ended hours ago and she was at home by now. Was she calling to tell him how much fun she had? If that was the case she could wait until morning, or never.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't have anyone else to call. Can you… can you come get me?"

Sesshomaru sat up abruptly. He could tell by her broken voice that she had been crying. She should have been home by now, the prom ended at 10. He took a deep breath, testing the air; Inuyasha wasn't home either.

"Where are you?" She gave him quick directions. "I am on my way."

He found her sitting on the curb outside of a house in a residential district. There were cars parked up and down the street and he could hear the music blaring from the house she was sitting in front of. So, they came to an after party. That still didn't explain the absence of the half-breed.

He waited for her to notice his arrival and took the opportunity to study her. She looked so gown up in the deep red floor length satin gown. It wasn't frilly or sparkly like a lot of girls her age would wear. It was sleek and sophisticated and it made her look sleek and sophisticated as well. Her normally unruly hair, that she usually either kept down or in a messy bun or ponytail, was done up in an intricate up-do.

She finally noticed him and got up to walk to the car. Gone where the pig tails and school uniforms, instead she looked like a lady.

She got into the car and plopped down in a very un-lady like manner.

Now that she was closer the spell was broken. Her make up was smudged, obviously from crying, her dress was wrinkled in places, and she had her shoes in her hand instead of on her feet. And she positively reeked of liquor, and more disturbingly, wolf.

"You're drunk." He stated simply as they took off.

"Yah the prom was great. I had a really good time thanks for asking." She huffed and looked out the window, pointedly ignoring him.

"You're drunk." He stated again. This time it was more for himself than her; Kagome didn't drink and he was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she was drunk.

"Yah … can you just take me home? I've had a rough night." Obviously, he thought to himself.

"Your mother is going to be upset."

She scowled at him. "I know. I meant your home."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and continued heading in the direction that he was already heading, back to his house.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome just shrugged. The motion of the car and the scenes flying by the window were doing funny things to her stomach. Up to this point she her mind felt fuzzy in a good way, now she was coming down, hard and fast. The world was spinning and her eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

Sesshomaru glanced back and forth between Kagome and the road. Her breathing seemed labored and she was swallowing way too often for his comfort. She was going to throw up and there was no way in hell she was going to do it in his car if he had any say in the matter. He breathed a visible sigh of relief when they pulled up to his building.

She was just starting to look a little better until she stood up; all of a sudden she looked ten times worse.

"Sesshomaru … I don't feel…" She was swaying and looked as if a strong breeze could knock her over. She slumped over leaning against the side of the car for support.

In the blink of an eye he picked her up and carried her as carefully as possible, as to not jostle her too much, up the stairs and straight to the bathroom. He made it just in time; as soon as he put her down she crumpled to the floor over the toilet and started heaving.

It took him a minute to get over the smell and block it out, but he had to; she needed him. He crouched down behind her and held her bangs away from her face while rubbing circles on her back.

Once the heaving stopped Kagome let her head fall to the toilet seat with a solid 'thunk'. She felt like hell. Her whole body was shaking and she felt too weak to stand.

"I'm never drinking again." She groaned.

"I would hope not." Sesshomaru carefully helped her to her feet.

In the interest of saving her dress Kagome started searching for the zipper that held it in place. She could have sworn it was there, but now she couldn't seem to find it anywhere. To make matters worse she was forced to search with her eyes closed because the bathroom seemed so bright that she feared the intensity of the lights might blind her.

Sesshomaru caught on to what she was doing and helped her with the zipper. The dress fell from her body into a pool of deep red satin at her feet. Sesshomaru blinked a couple of times at the sight of her standing there in nothing but her underwear and stick on cups that functioned as a kind of bra. Only Kagome would wear pink boy cut panties covered in little white bunnies under an evening gown.

He didn't have long to look at her before she was on the floor heaving again. Again he kneeled behind her and made sure that nothing got onto her hair. He waited it out until he was pretty sure that her stomach was empty then pulled her away from the toilet and settled her in his lap. Sitting on the bathroom floor was not the most comfortable place to sleep, but he figured it was probably the safest.

She was shaking from the force of her heaving. He could see the trail of her tears and mascara running down her face. He wiped the inky little tracks away from her too pale cheeks then let his hand fall to her bare tummy to rub soothing circles in hopes that the act would calm her abused stomach.

Kagome's breathing evened out and her shaking muscles calmed down to the occasional tremor. She reached up and put a hand on Sesshomaru's cheek, pulling his attention to her. He looked down into her unfocused eyes, still shiny from crying.

"Thank you Sess," she mumbled. She never abbreviated his name or called him anything other than Sesshomaru; she knew that it bugged the crap out of him when people were too lazy to say his name properly. He decided to let her slip this once.

"Sleep now Kagome." He commanded in a tone that left no room for argument.

He watched her struggling to stay awake. Her eyes would close for a moment only to shoot open again a minute later. He continued rubbing her stomach marveling at the way that his spread fingers covered her whole midsection.

She was so tiny, so frail, so weak, and so undeniably human.

"Sesshomaru?"

"hm?" He continued to watch his hand on her stomach, no longer rubbing for the sake of soothing her. Instead he was raking his claws along her skin wondering how much pressure it would take to break the skin, marveling at how frail she really was. The feather light scrapes over her taught pale skin were already leaving faint red trails.

"I love you." It was just a whisper but with his enhanced hearing he heard her loud and clear.

How could she say something like that to him after what she did with his brother? He knew that they held no commitment towards one another. That was why he had been so supportive of the whole prom thing; he had hoped that Inuyasha would do the right thing and court her properly after taking her virginity so casually.

He knew that questioning her now, in her state of mind, was a kind of extortion; but he couldn't resist. There were a myriad of questions that he had wanted to ask her about the whole incident, but because of his pride and out of fear of what she would say, he denied himself. Now he could ask her and knew that her answers would be candid, and he could hope that in the morning she wouldn't even remember.

"And Inuyasha?" When she didn't answer right away he jostled her a little to make sure she was still awake.

Her head lolled up and down, "and Inuyasha."

He wanted to ask her more. He wasn't well versed on 'love' as it was a very human emotion that he had been trained to suppress. Was there a difference in the way she loved him and the way she loved his half-brother? Did it really matter? She was just his friend after all.

He was about to question her further when he heard her snoring lightly. He made sure her head and neck was in a comfortable position before he let his head rest against the wall and fell into a light slumber as well.

He had probably only been asleep for about an hour or so when his cell phone woke him up for the second time that night… or morning as it were. He wondered why he didn't break the damn thing, or turn it off.

Kagome shuffled around in his lap at the sound, and then opened her eyes trying to discern where she was and how she got there. She rubbed her eyes and stretched a little when she heard him talking.

"Hello… yes… Which one…. I am on my way." He clicked the phone closed.

Kagome blinked at him when he made to move her off of his lap so he could get up.

"What is it?"

"It's Inuyasha…"


	9. Chapter 9

If she had thought the bathroom lights were bad then the hospitals lights were like staring into the sun… while standing on Me

Ok! I am not going to give this up. There is just a few more chapters left and I cant seem to stop when im so close to done. Plus I agree with one of the reviewers, I would lose a lot of self respect if I quit now.

This chapter has been sponsored by _Demon Steel co. _ The world's number one manufacturer of youkai proof handcuffs.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 9

If she had thought the bathroom lights were bad then the hospitals lights were like staring into the sun… while standing on Mercury… at mid day… after having yours eyes dilated. Kagome had always hated hospitals, the smells of the chemicals, the smells of the infirm, hearing families crying and worrying for their loved ones. Inuyasha was in there somewhere behind the blue curtains and electronic doors.

The anxiety had been building inside of her since the moment she woke up to Sesshoumaru taking a mystery phone call. "_It's Inuyasha_, _There was an accident_." That was all he had said. Then he gave her a pair of sweats that she had to fold at the waist and tie as tight as possible and a t-shirt that she also had to tie so she wouldn't feel like she was going to drown in them and rushed to the hospital. She tried to get more out of him on the way there, but he seemed angry, seething might be a more accurate description.

"_Is he ok?" _she asked.

Silence

"_What kind of accident?" _ She asked.

Silence

"_Was it a fire? Did a plane crash on him? Was he attacked by bears?" _She was starting to lose her patience.

More silence

"_Bigdumbdog say what?" _

A snort followed by more silence.

As soon as the emergency room receptionist buzzed them into the patient exam area Kagome took off in a sprint to the exam room the woman said he was in. Inuyasha was there, lying in a hospital bed with an IV and a few beeping monitors. She patted him down looking for any serious injury then let out a quick breath when she found none. He had a few bruises and cuts that were already healing, but other than that he seemed ok.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. She heard Sesshoumaru enter the room and close the door softly behind him. Inuyasha looked fine physically, but there seemed to be something wrong. He wouldn't look her in the eye, instead his gaze seemed to be fixed on the IV bag slowly dripping fluids into his veins.

When he didn't answer right away Sesshoumaru pushed him, "Tell her." He commanded harshly through gritted teeth. Kagome took a quick look over her shoulder at him. She could practically feel the anger rolling off of him like waves during a typhoon.

After a long pregnant pause Inuyasha spoke. "We were in a car accident. Kikiyo… her date drank too much and she needed a ride home. We stopped to get some food and hung out a little. The guy, shit, he just came out of nowhere. If it had been head on I could have swerved or something, but he hit from the side. I didn't even fuckin' see him." He shook his head and laid it back against the side rail on the bed. His voice was so strained, and he sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"But your ok right? I mean, you don't look to bad. You can probably go home." Kagome asked oh so innocently.

Inuyasha pulled at his wrist which clinked against the bedrail. Now Kagome saw the handcuffs, she wasn't sure how she missed them before. At the shocked and confused expression on her face Inuyasha let out a humorless laugh.

"You didn't think those two cops outside the door were just there to make sure I was doing ok did you? I'm a demon; I was healed before the ambulance even got there."

Kagome glanced at Seshoumaru then back at Inuyasha and back again. Why would they be arresting him? He was the one who got hit wasn't he? Shouldn't they be arresting the other guy?

Sesshoumaru was the first to answer her unasked questions. "The other driver and the girl are dead. Inuyasha was drinking." Each word seemed carefully chosen and just as pointed as a blade.

"The girl? You mean Kikiyo is …" Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She and Kikyo may not have been friends, in fact they had a rivalry that went back to when they were kids, but her death was impossible to fathom.

"I would have died too if I were human. I guess being a half-breed has its upsides." His tone was cruel, mocking. He was punishing himself and damming his mixed heritage for allowing him to live.

The way Inuyasha was blaming his demon heritage, his self pity, set something inside of Sesshoumaru off. There was one thing in the world that Sesshoumaru could not tolerate and that was weakness. That was Inuyasha's problem; he was weak. He was a weak, pathetic, sniveling little shit that didn't deserve to be a demon if he could look that gift in the eye and curse it for making him superior to most beings. Inuyasha was their father's son and that was something to be proud of, not to spit at and blame for your short comings.

"Do you have any idea what you have done Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"What I've done? I didn't do shit-"

"SILENCE! That girl you accidentally killed is a councilman's daughter. Her father is trying to gain the support needed to pass a new law requiring demons who commit crimes against mortals to be tired in human courts and held in human prisons." Sesshoumaru's voice was soft but dangerous as he spoke to his brother as if he were a child.

"Well I didn't do shit against her! There was no crime!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and reigned in his temper before he attempted to explain again. "You were drinking-"

"I had a few beers. I'm a half demon, they didn't really do anything. I wasn't even close to drunk." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Idiot, I know that, you know that, the demon counsel knows that, but in the eyes of the human law you are underage and were over the limit. In our courts you won't even be punished. In theirs you will be used as an example and your punishment will be severe and unmerited." Sesshoumaru choked back a sigh and composed himself as much as possible. "Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be for me to clean up this mess?"

Inuyasha bristled and lunged toward Sesshoumaru only to be stopped by the handcuffs holding him to his bed. "The punishment isn't unmerited! I deserve it! It's my fault …it's my fault."

Kagome reached out and placed a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder which he shrugged off before lying back down in the bed.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru growled. "If it's your fault and your mess then you clean it up. I am releasing your trust fund and I want you out of my home in a week."

Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru couldn't just kick his brother out on the street like that, could he? Inuyasha was so torn up about what happened. Of course it wasn't his fault, but naturally he was feeling guilty as anyone would in this kind of situation. Sesshoumaru's callousness _hurt._ It hurt to see that he could be so cruel. It hurt to see that the boy she once knew grew into a man who was capable of such heartlessness.

"Oh Sesshoumaru." She whispered, just before Inuyasha exploded.

"Trust fund? What fucking trust fund?" He growled low and dangerous.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and smirked. "The one out father left you when he died."

"How much?" Inuyasha struggled through his rage to ask.

"A little over ten million. 500,000 to be released per year." Sesshoumaru was speaking casually, but even with out yelling or using expletives like his brother, but the words were filled with hate and anger.

Inuyasha chuckled mirthlessly. "So you knew about it all along didn't you? You knew about me. When my mom was working two jobs and barely scraping by you had this money. When I was going from one foster home to another, being knocked around and starved, you had this money."

"You were my father's mistake to correct; not mine." The words were like bullets, each one selected for its accuracy and ability to inflict the maximum amount of damage.

There was a moment of horrible silence in the room. Not even the monitors dared to beep. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes that she didn't even realize had fallen. She reached out for Inuyasha again and this time he didn't knock her hand away. He grabbed unto it and held it as if she was the last person left in the world. And in a way she figured that she kind of was.

"Ill have my shit out by the end of the week. Then I never want to see or hear from you again. Get out!"

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and left the room. And it broke Kagome's heart watching him go.

Once outside the room Sesshoumaru reigned in his temper. Inuyasha had pushed too far. Sesshoumaru never asked for a brother and never wanted one. If he did Inuyasha wouldn't have been the one he chose. But, now Inuyasha would no longer be his problem. He would have made the funds available years ago, but his mother refused to acknowledge that her husband had been unfaithful and therefore refused to fulfill her duty as executor of Inuyasha's trust. She figured sweeping the problem under the rug would make it just go away. Sesshoumaru knew better.

He waited outside for a moment for Kagome to say goodbye and catch up. When she didn't exit the room he glanced in the paneled window next to the door. Kagome was curled up on the bed next to Inuyasha and he had his one free arm wrapped around her body. Her shoulders were shaking and he could smell her tears over the strong scents of disinfectants and the infirm. She was crying. Sesshoumaru left the hospital knowing that it was his fault. He did that.


End file.
